Catch Her
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: AU Takes place in s3 where Klaus is a hybrid and has taken Stefan to Chicago and undaggered Rebekah. He's on a mission to make more hybrids but then he meets a human Caroline. He chases after her, runs into her in different states, and each time he gets closer to her she disappears. Why? He finds out that the real monsters are people. Dark fic, not fluffy
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is a random fic inspired by lots of random things. It's a double shot. Thanks for reading. This might be a bit longish. This takes place in season 3 when Klaus has taken Stefan to Chicago and undaggered Rebekah.

* * *

The giant bean. Not to be confused with Mr Bean, but a giant bean sitting there. They call it the Cloud Gate, but it's a giant metal bean. It looks like it's made of metal, reflecting off all the surfaces. Caroline stands in front of it, looking at it. She sees her reflection and the reflection of others. She wonders if she can put it in her chili since it's just a bean. She turns and walks around the park.

* * *

Klaus walks out with Stefan and Rebekah. The witch Gloria needed time to work to locate the necklace. Stefan even let him pick who they ate. They walked outside and around the park. So many people. So many walking blood bags. Which one to choose. Klaus looked around at all the people walking around. And suddenly his head turned. He smelled something. It was strange, for he was drawn to her. He ended up following her as she walked around the park. Her scent was different. It was strange. He couldn't quite figure out what it was. He followed her as she walked around the different art installations. Stefan and Rebekah watched him, as he was taking his time with this one.

* * *

Caroline stood in front of a giant dinosaur made of legos. She stared at it and wondered what the point of it was. She didn't understand modern art or the meaning of art installations. She tilted her head and looked at it. Klaus stood next to her and looked at the giant lego creation.

"What is this thing made of?" Klaus asked

Caroline turned and looked at him. She was surprised at how attractive he was, and by his accent. She was almost unable to respond when he turned his head to look at her. His piercing blue eyes looked back at hers. She did the only thing she could do, smile back.

"They're legos. Haven't you played with Legos as a kid?"

"No, my childhood was spent without toys"

"That's depressing"

"It wasn't that terrible"

"At least you didn't have to worry about losing them, or accidentally stepping on one or someone eating them"

"Why would anyone eat them?"

"Cause that's what little kids do"

"Do you have children?"

"God no!"

"That's good then, a diet of legos would not be sufficient"

"You talk funny"

"I talk funny? Maybe you're the one talking funny"

"Maybe. I wonder if they would notice if I took one"

"Of those dreadful red things?"

Caroline looked around and reached over and realized she couldn't reach the dinosaur arms. She reached down and tried to grab a piece off the foot.

"They glued it?! Seriously?!"

"To prevent theft from the likes of you"

"They don't know me very well then"

Caroline turned and started to leave. Klaus followed her, still trying to figure out what scent she was giving off. Caroline walked out of the park and Klaus was still following her. He almost got ran over by a car as he followed her. Stefan and Rebekah were wondering what was going on. They decided Nik was spending too much time with this one girl and went off on their own.

Caroline walked towards a hot dog place. She never had a Chicago style hot dog before. She went in and ordered one and searched her pockets for her money. Klaus appeared and paid for her hot dog. She turned and saw him.

"Are you following me?" Caroline asked

"No, I quite fancy these hot dogs."

"Does that mean like? You British people always have such cute ways of saying things"

"And you Americans have a way of butchering them"

The hot dog worker placed the hot dog on a tray and Caroline picked up the hot dog and started to eat it.

"Thanks" Caroline said while chewing

Klaus was amazed at how quickly she ate the hot dog. She hadn't eaten all day actually.

"Would you like another one?" Klaus asked

Caroline nodded as she was still chewing. Klaus ordered her another one and handed it to her. Caroline inhaled it again. Klaus reached over and picked up a napkin and wiped the ketchup and mustard off her mouth. Caroline stopped chewing when she realized what he was doing. He could hear her heart flutter. Caroline swallowed and looked up at him. He wanted to get closer to her, to find out what she was, to find out what that scent was.

"Join me for a drink later tonight?" Klaus asked

"Where?"

"A bar nearby called Gloria's. I'll be waiting for you by the bar. Come when you feel like it"

Caroline nodded. Klaus brushed past her cheek and whispered into her ear.

"I look forward to seeing you"

Klaus took the opportunity to inhale her scent. It was coming from every pore of her body. She could feel her heart starting to pound while Klaus heard it. He pulled away from her and walked out. Caroline stood there watching him. And then she let out the monster burp she was holding inside.

* * *

Klaus was irritated that Stefan was asking about Mikael. He had to find out what was going on with him and so he decided that he had to go back to Mystic Falls. He had thrown Stefan into the truck with the coffins and he knew he had to leave soon. His sister Rebekah wanted to leave and see the rest of the world that she had missed out on. He regretted that he wouldn't see her again, the blond he met in the park, who inhaled 2 hot dogs that gave off that scent that he couldn't figure out what it was. He decided to wait outside Gloria's for a few minutes or so to see if she would show up. He ended up waiting an hour. Still with no sign of her, he gave up and started to leave. His vampire hearing allowed him to hear two voices from the alleyway. One male and one female. He heard them struggling and then she heard the man double over in pain and fall onto the ground. He ran into the alleyway and saw Caroling standing over a man.

"No means no d-bag!" Caroline said as she kicked him

Klaus flashed next to her.

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked

Caroline jumped and fell back. Klaus grabbed onto her before she fell.

"Oh my god! How did you do that?"

"Good reflexes"

He pulled her up onto her feet.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked

"No, his jerk didn't take no for an answer"

"The way you were flirting, you know you wanted it" the man on the ground said

"I'm not a whore!" Caroline yelled

"You're just a tease!" the man yelled

Klaus picked the man up and threw him up against the wall and held him up by the neck. Caroline gasped.

"The lady said no, take the hint and leave now" Klaus said

Klaus was aware that Caroline was watching him and didn't want to reveal too much to her. He let the man go, making a mental note to find him later and kill him, very slowly. He could still hear Caroline's heart pounding. He turned around and held her face looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked

"Yes" Caroline answered

"Good, let's get out of here" Klaus took her hand and led her out of the alleyway

"Gloria's is closed for the night." Klaus said

"Figures" Caroline answered

"And I have to go on a business trip in the early morning, but I wanted to see you before I left"

Caroline pulled her hand away.

"I just got rid of one jerk and now I have to deal with another one? I don't think so. Find some other girl tonight" Caroline turned to leave

Klaus appeared in front of her.

"How do you do that?!"

"I really have to go on a trip tomorrow morning. I don't want to go, but I have to. I don't even know your name"

"And you're not going to"

"I want to see you again. I'll come back"

"You do that, I won't be here"

"You don't live here?"

"No, I'm just passing through"

"Where do you live? I can come see you when I get back"

"I doubt that"

"I'm not trying to bed you. I want to see you again"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You really are persistent aren't you?"

"when I want something I go after it"

Caroline tried not to smile, but she did.

"Caroline"

"Caroline? I'm Klaus"

"Interesting name"

"Can I get your number?"

"No, cause I don't have one right now"

"Really? Well then here's mine" Klaus quickly scribbled his number on a napkin from his pocket

Caroline took the napkin and smiled at him.

"Maybe I'll see you around Klaus" Caroline said as she started to walk away

* * *

Klaus was overjoyed that he had made his first successful hybrid. It only took him not killing the doppelganger to get her blood to make them. He was happy that the stupid jock had survived, not because he cared about him, but mostly because it meant he could make more hybrids. He had abandoned his sister and left Stefan babysitting his doppelganger while he went off to find more werewolves to make into hybrids. He traveled across the country searching for them.

He wanted at first to go to Chicago to look for her again. But she said she didn't live there and was just passing through. He wondered where she was. He pushed her out of his mind and headed west to look for werewolves.

* * *

Caroline walked past the Space Needle, it didn't impress her. She started walking towards VooDoo Donuts, as she heard they had donuts with bacon in it. She searched her pockets and took out a brown leather wallet. She took out the money and the credit cards and threw the rest of it into the trash. She walked into the store and ordered a donut with bacon and ate it. She walked out and headed to the first Starbucks for coffee. She was walking in the rainy weather when she felt the rain stop and an umbrella above her. She looked up and then over and saw Klaus walking along with her.

"Fancy seeing you here" Klaus said

"I had an urge for coffee" Caroline answered

"And whiny music and bad flannel?"

"Just coffee"

"I went back to look for you"

"I told you I don't live there. I'm just passing through"

"I know, I did look for you"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You're just being silly"

"So are you, walking around here with no umbrella"

"First time here"

"Really?"

"Couldn't you tell? I'm not wearing flannel"

"Join me for a drink?"

"Still on that?"

Caroline stopped in front of the Starbucks, the first Starbucks ever and the line for it was huge.

"You know what, I will join you for that drink"

Caroline and Klaus were sitting in a bar. Klaus was sipping his whiskey and Caroline played with the cherry in her drink.

"Where are you from sweetheart?" Klaus asked

"Little town in the middle of nowhere. Where are you from?"

"Little town no one's ever heard of, probably not even on the map anymore."

"I find that hard to believe"

"A small town in England somewhere"

"You an only child?"

"No, I have a younger sister and 3 brothers"

"Big family, I'm an only child"

"Be grateful for that, there are some times I wish I could just kill them"

"But you're never alone, you know they'll always be there"

"Sometimes, but siblings always fight"

"Everyone fights. But winning is the best part"

"Is it?"

Caroline realized they were way too close and she pulled back. She looked back at her drink and quickly drank it.

"I should go" Caroline got up

"I thought we were getting along"

"We were, but I have to go"

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe, who knows?" Caroline quickly headed out of the bar

Klaus chased after her. He could hear her heart pounding as she started to run down the street. He used his vamp speed and followed her. She stumbled a bit at the corner and held onto the street light for balance. She was breathing heavily. She held her head. She only had 1 drink and her head was spinning.

"Caroline! Caroline!" Klaus yelled out to her

Caroline felt her body getting heavier and her world became dark. Klaus caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and looked at her.

"Lightweight"

* * *

Caroline awoke in a warm comfy bed. She pulled the covers over her some more and loved how soft the bed was. She snuggled into her pillow when she realized she wasn't in her bed. That broke her out of her trance. She sat up and looked around. She saw she was in a hotel room. She wasn't sure who's hotel room it was. She saw her shoes were on the floor next to the bed and her clothes were still on. She heard the shower running and decided she should leave quickly. She got out of bed slowly and picked up her shoes and started heading towards the door.

"Going somewhere sweetheart?"

Caroline spun around and saw Klaus standing there, wet from the shower, with a towel around his waist.

"You?"

"Nice to see you too" Klaus said as he walked into the room looking for his clothes

"What happened last night?"

"You are a lightweight, you ran off and passed out. You're lucky I found you"

"And you brought me back here?"

"Yes, I couldn't leave you there." Klaus said as he dropped his towel and started to get dressed

Caroline turned around quickly. Her heart was racing and Klaus heard it and smiled.

"Do you make it a habit to bring home girls you've just met?"

"But we haven't just met. We met in Chicago, and now we're meeting again in Seattle"

There was a knock at the door. Caroline opened the door and there was a man standing there holding two cups of coffee from Starbucks. Klaus hard ordered his new hybrids to get him coffee from the first Starbucks.

"This is for you" the man handed her the coffee and left

"What's this?" Caroline asked

"Coffee from the first starbucks that you didn't want to stand on line for"

"And you paid some guy to get me some?"

"You could say that"

"Maybe I should keep you around then"

* * *

Caroline ran down the hallways of the aquarium. She looked at all the sea creatures swimming around her. She wished she could just run into the ocean and swim just like them. Klaus was watching her. She stopped where the sharks were and looked at them. She felt Klaus's presence next to her.

"I wonder what they taste like" Caroline said

"Do you want to eat everything in the world?"

"Is that so bad?"

"Not everything is tasty like a donut"

"It should be"

Caroline walked off looking at other fish and stopped when the starfish was climbing on the glass. She stopped to look at it.

"It reminds me of that movie, finding nemo, the starfish was so silly"

"Never saw it

"Figures. It takes place in Australia. I want to go there"

"It's very sunny there. You'd probably like it. You'd probably try to eat a koala bear too"

"You know me so well"

"Where else would you like to go?"

"Everywhere, I've never really been anywhere. I just started traveling recently"

"I'll take you"

Caroline laughed.

"Right. Sure, let's just hop on a plane and go. It must be nice being you. Going wherever you want, having people bring you things. And all I want is to be free"

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go" Klaus said as he held her hand

Caroline smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I believe you"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"They're looking for me, I should go. I've spent like a week here"

"Who's looking for you?"

"People you don't want to get involved with"

Klaus smirked, if she only knew.

"I don't want you to get in trouble." Caroline said as she pulled her hand away

"Are you in trouble? Do you need help? I can help you. I know people who can help you"

Caroline placed her hand on his cheek.

"Who would have known, I'd run into you twice. Maybe fate is trying to tell me something"

"Stay awhile longer"

"OK"

* * *

Klaus's phone started ringing as he and Caroline were walking along the pier. Klaus looked at his phone.

"What?" Klaus said

"Mikael's dead" Stefan said

"Say that again"

"He's dead, he's laying on the floor right now as we speak, daggered"

"By who?"

"Doppelganger"

"My I have underestimated her. Two originals?"

"Yes"

"I want to see him. Answer this truthfully. Is Mikael dead?"

"Yes"

"I want to speak to Rebekah"

"Hold on"

"It's true Nik, he's laying here before me on the floor" Rebekah said

"Then it's over"

"Yes, come back Nik, I miss you"

Klaus looked over at Caroline who was staring out at the ocean, looking for whales to spot. He wanted to stay with her, but he knew he had to go back to Mystic Falls. He closed his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be back soon then"

Caroline pretended not to hear, but she did. She looked out at the ocean. It seemed as if her time in Seattle was done.

* * *

Klaus rolled over to find nothing but empty space and cold sheets. He opened his eyes and saw that she was gone. He sat up and heard the shower running. He focused and realized he only heard the shower. He got up and opened the door. She wasn't there. He turned off the water and went to get dressed. She had stayed a few more days longer that she expected. Klaus wondered if he'd see her again. He saw a banana on the table with something written on it.

_I'm sorry, they came for me, I had to go. I'll see you soon I hope._

Klaus left the banana on the table and went to his car. He had a long drive ahead of him back to Virginia.

* * *

Klaus was driving, he wasn't sure where. He was still wearing a suit from the homecoming dance. He was relieved that Mikael was really dead as he drove the white oak stake into his chest, but at the same time he needed to get out of that town. The Salvatore brothers were a constant thorn in his side and he needed to get away to think and rethink his plan of action.  
He ended up in Memphis of all places. He walked through the streets, looking for his next victim. Through the music and the laughter on the streets he was trying to find someone. And then he stopped. Her scent lingered in the air and he turned around to look for her. He pushed people out of the way to find her. She was here.

He saw the blonde walking through the streets. She was wearing a large t shirt, yoga pants and flip flops. She walked through the streets smiling and happy. She stopped at a bbq joint and looked at all the trophies in the window. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten all day yet. She held her hand over her stomach and sighed. She turned around and saw Klaus standing there. She smiled when she saw him. He grabbed onto her shoulders and held her close.

"Where did you go?!" Klaus demanded

"I had to go, I'm sorry" Caroline winced in pain

Klaus realized he was hurting her, so he released his grip on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, you're pretty strong" Caroline said as she rubbed her arm

Klaus noticed a bruise on her wrist. He grabbed her hand and looked at her wrist.

"What happened here?" Klaus said as he ran his fingers over it

"Nothing, it's nothing" Caroline pulled her hand away and hugged him, "I'm so glad to see you again"

Klaus held her close and buried his face in her hair. That scent again. It was always strongest when he'd first meet her and then slowly fade. He wondered what it was.

* * *

Klaus sat across from Caroline as she ate her plate of ribs. He was amazed at how much food she could eat.

"This is so good, are you sure you don't want to try some?" Caroline said waving the rib in front of him

"I'm quite sure sweetheart"

"More for me" Caroline went back to eating

Klaus had compelled the waitress to put his blood in Caroline's wine. The waitress set it down and Caroline looked at him.

"Have a sip" Klaus said

Caroline dropped her rib on her plate and then used her hands to pick up the wine glass, trying not to use her fingers. She ended up drinking most of it. She set the glass back down on the table.

"Would you like another one?"

Caroline's head felt strange. It went fuzzy for a moment and then everything became clear. She looked up at him.

"Wow" Caroline said

"Are you alright?"

"I'm more than alright. What was in that? Hell yeah I want another one!"

"I'll order you another one, while you go to the bathroom and wash your hands"

Caroline went to the bathroom and Klaus went over to the waitress again. He compelled her to put more of his blood in Caroline's wine. He sat back down and Caroline came back happy. The waitress set down the glass of wine and left. Caroline took a sip and smiled.

"This stuff is great" Caroline said

"What are you doing in Memphis?"

"To see Elvis I guess. I left you a banana"

"I fail to see the reference there"

"Hello, Elvis, banana, he like loved peanut butter and banana sandwiches"

"You Americans will eat anything"

"Don't knock it till you try it!"

* * *

A few more drinks later, Klaus saw that Caroline's bruise faded away. He could tell she was a bit tipsy and he paid the bill and led her out of the restaurant.

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline asked

"To the hotel because you are sloshed"

"Sloshed? I'm not drunk"

Klaus lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the car. He put her into the car and started to pull her seatbelt on. He turned around and there was a man standing there holding a gun at him.

"You can't be serious" Klaus said

"Gimme your wallet and no one gets hurt"

"That's the best you have?"

"I've got the gun!"

"About that. See guns don't really do anything to me. They just annoy me"

The man shot Klaus. He could have easily gotten out of the way and snapped his neck, but the fool already pulled the trigger and Caroline was still behind him. Klaus stood there irritated as he felt the bullet land in his chest. He looked up at the man, his fangs appeared, his eyes darkened. He grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"That was the best you could do, this is what I can do" Klaus said

Caroline was awakened by the sound of the shot. She jumped up and looked over and saw Klaus and the man with the gun.

"What kind of freak are you!?" the man yelled

"Not a freak, a hybrid"

Klaus smiled and brought the man down and tore into his neck. He drank a little and then tossed him onto the ground.

"Klaus?" Caroline said from behind him

Klaus turned around and Caroline gasped when she saw his face. She looked down and saw the blood on his shirt. She realized he had gotten shot.

"Are you hurt? You're bleeding" Caroline said as she reached out to his chest

Klaus looked down at his blood soaked shirt.

"It'll pass. Why are you not afraid of me?"

Caroline blinked and placed her hand on his chest. His heart was still beating. She looked at his chest and could see the bullet being pushed out. Klaus groaned as the bullet finally came out. It fell into Caroline's hand. She looked up at him.

"What else can you do?" Caroline asked

"I just tore at that man's jugular and you're asking me about parlor tricks?"

Caroline looked at his face. His eyes were black with a golden ring around them. She could see the veins around his eyes and saw two sets of fangs. She ran her fingers over his cheek touching the veins that protruded out. She ran her finger along his fangs and cut herself on it.

"Ouch!" she pulled her finger away

"They are sharp"

"What are you?"

"A hybrid, a bit of vampire a bit werewolf"

"Wow. Can you turn into a bat? Do you sparkle? Can you turn into a wolf? Can you eat garlic? Do you have a reflection? Course you have a reflection"

"Caroline, you're rambling"

"It's not everyday I get to meet a vampire werewolf whatever you are"

"I'm the only one of my kind"

"You're like an endangered species then"

Klaus laughed and closed his eyes. His face returned to normal, his fangs retracted and when he opened his eyes they were blue again.

"Wow. how did you do that?" Caroline asked

"My face only turns when I'm feeding or angry"

Caroline reached up to touch his face.

"Does that mean you never age?"

Klaus nodded.

"How old are you?"

"A thousand, give or take a few years"

"Wow"

"How are you not disturbed by what I just told you?"

"I've seen a lot in my life. Messed up, scary, crazy, nothing phases me anymore. And the rest monsters are people."

"Caroline"

"Are you going to bite me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No"

"Then I won't"

"Can you fly?"

"I'm not superman"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's not a great conversation starter love. Hi, I'm a hybrid, I drink blood and kill people. Fancy a drink?"

"Guess that doesn't work well with the ladies"

"Get in the car, let's get out of here"

"What about the body?"

"I'll get rid of it"

Klaus picked up the body of the man and flashed out of there. Caroline looked around for him. She turned around and there he was. She screamed.

"Don't do that!" Caroline screamed as she clutched her chest

"Sorry, I do that a lot actually. Let's go"

Caroline got into the car and Klaus drove off. They headed towards the hotel. Caroline followed Klaus as he walked into the hotel and watched as he compelled the hotel clerk into giving them a room, the penthouse suite free of charge. Klaus took the key and headed to the elevator. Caroline followed. Once they were in the elevator Caroline turned to him.

"How did you do that?" Caroline asked

"What?"

"Make him a mindless zombie"

"I didn't make him a zombie. I just compelled him. I can make him do whatever I want. Nifty little trick we vampires can do"

"Have you used it on me?"

"No. I would never do that to you"

"Why?"

"Why not"

"Are you sure?"

"I enjoy you, why would I make you into a zombie?"

"Just asking. What else can you do?"  
"I can turn into a wolf whenever I want. It's not as painful anymore"

"Do you sleep in a coffin? Do you need to sleep? How come you're not dead during the day? How can you walk in the sun?"

"No I don't sleep in a coffin. yes I like to sleep. My body functions just like a human's when I have enough blood. And I can walk in the sun because I'm a hybrid. But other vampires can walk in the sun with a ring or bracelet or necklace with a this special stone in it"

"Wow. Do you glitter?"

"What? No!"

"Had to ask"

"You should get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you"

"I do?"

"Yes, I'm taking you shopping"

Caroline squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands together.

"Now get some rest, I'll join you shortly"

Caroline ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the massive bed. Six people could fit in there easily. Caroline realized she didn't have anything to change into and decided to take off her yoga pants and sleep in her t-shirt. She pulled the soft blanket over her and went to sleep.

* * *

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. She tried on a blue sundress and twirled around a bit. She smiled.

"Are you done in there?" Klaus asked from outside

Caroline walked out and showed Klaus the blue dress. She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"You look lovely" Klaus said

"Thanks"

"I have something for you sweetheart" Klaus said taking her hand into his

Caroline felt something fall into her hand. He pulled his hand away and she saw something shiny in her hand. She picked it up and saw that it was a necklace and the bullet that was in him the night before was not fastened as part of a necklace. Caroline smiled.

"Now you'll always remember the night you found out what I really am" Klaus said

"Thank you"

Klaus slipped the necklace around her and fastened it. Caroline smiled at herself as she touched the bullet. Klaus dipped his head down, running his nose along her neck, inhaling her scent. It had changed. Perhaps it was because she had his blood in her. Caroline froze when she felt his hot breath on her skin. She turned around quickly and looked up at him. She stood up on her toes and gently pressed her lips to his. It only took a second for him to respond and in a flash she was pressed up against the wall in her dressing room. Klaus slammed the door shut and his hands began roaming all over her body.

* * *

Caroline sat at the diner eating her burger while Klaus watched. He watched as she devoured her food and ate her deep fried twinkie. Caroline looked up and saw him watching her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Caroline asked

"Because you're so beautiful"

"You already got into my pants, you can stop with the sweet talk"

"Call me old fashioned then"

"More like old"

* * *

Klaus's phone began to ring as Caroline walked through the Gibson guitar factory. She looked at the workers making guitars. Klaus saw that it was Rebekah calling and he groaned. He ignored it and it kept ringing.

"What is it?" Klaus yelled into the phone

"Nik, where are you? You've been gone for weeks" Rebekah said

"I'm busy"

"Nik, come back, please"

"No, I'm busy" Klaus hung up

He watched Caroline walk through the factory tour and then in the gift shop. She picked up a shirt and placed it against her chest.

Caroline ended up buying more than just a shirt there, she bought a few more items and Klaus paid for it. She told him he didn't have to but he insisted. They took her things and put them in the car and went for a walk near the water. She held his hand as they walked.

"Who keeps calling you?" Caroline asked

"My sister, she can be quite annoying" Klaus said

"She misses you, she wants to see you doesn't she?"

"She is just being annoying. I should have just daggered her and kept her in a box"

"Harsh"

"Enough about me, I want to talk about you"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, your hopes, your dreams, your last name"

"I'm not that interesting. What's your last name?"

"Mikealson"

"Forbes"

"Now tell me about one of your dreams"

"I'd rather hear you talk, your accent is amazing"

"So is yours"

"I'm talking normally, you're the one with the accent"

"Americans, always so self centered"

"Pfft, you should talk"

Klaus was going to respond but Caroline cut him off and kissed him.

"Let's go back to the hotel ok?" Caroline asked

"Ok" Klaus agreed

* * *

Klaus awoke as the sun started to come up. He could hear the shower running. He turned and saw that she wasn't in bed. He sat up and listened. He could hear her in the bathroom, crying. She was covering her mouth trying not to make any noise. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door and pulled the shower curtain aside. He saw her curled up in the shower crying. He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Klaus asked

Caroline cried as he held her close. He tried to soothe her and wrapped more towels around her. He dried her off and carried her back to the bed. He kept her in his lap as she held onto him as she cried.

"What's wrong? Talk to me" Klaus said

"I'm dirty" Caroline cried

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry"

Caroline kept crying, until she exhausted herself and then passed out. Klaus placed her in bed and pulled the blanket over her. He kissed her on her forehead and got into bed next to her. He held her close and let himself fall asleep next to her.

Caroline awoke with a start. She looked around and realized she was still in bed and Klaus's arm was firmly around her. She placed her hand ontop of his and went back to sleep.

* * *

Klaus was driving to Nashville, while Caroline was singing along to some song on the radio. They made it in record time. Caroline was walking around in new cowboy boots that Klaus bought her. She slipped her arm through his as they walked around the city.

"You should get a pair too" Caroline said

"No, I'm not going to"

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"You'd look good in it"

"I highly doubt that sweetheart"

"Don't knock it till you try it"

"Are we ever going to talk about you?"

"What about me? I'm not as interesting as you?"

"What made you so upset this morning?"

Caroline looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You can tell me anything. I told you I was a hybrid"

"I've done things Klaus, terrible things, things that I don't even want to remember"

"You're not dirty"

"I am. And no matter what I do, I always will be. I can't get it off my skin"

"What happened?"

"Don't make me talk about it. I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to" Klaus pulled her into his arms and held her close, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"Don't let them take me"

"Who?"

"They'll come for me, they always do"

"I won't let them take you"

"I know you won't"

* * *

Klaus's phone was ringing again. Klaus groaned as he was sleeping. He opened his eye and realized he was in bed alone. He heard the shower going again. He answered his phone.

"WHAT?" Klaus yelled

"You don't have to yell!" Rebekah said

"What do you want?!"

"Nik! Where are you? Come back please! I don't know what to do here"

"Rebekah did you really just call me early in the morning for this?"

"It's well into the afternoon Nik"

Klaus glanced over at the clock. It was 2pm. He ran to the bathroom and opened the door. The shower was running but she wasn't there. He looked around the room and saw that most of her things were still there.

"I'll call you back" Klaus hung up

He used his vamp speed and quickly got dressed and ran out of the hotel. He looked around for her. He saw his car was still there. He vamp sped around trying to catch her scent. He found it faintly. He vamp sped down to the gas station where he saw her, wearing the shirt from the gibson factory. She wore the necklace he gave her. He watched her as she flirted with a man and stole his credit card from the gas machine. She flirts with him a bit more and he's putting the gas nozzle back and slowly gives himself a pep talk to himself. Caroline has already gotten into his car and drives off. Klaus laughs a little and the man she was flirting with runs after her. Klaus vamp speeds behind the car staying in the trees and bushes. He's wondering where she's driving too.

Caroline sings a little and continues driving. She drives for hours, through the night. Klaus being a hybrid keeps up with her but realizes he'll need to stop soon. She stops as dawn approaches. She parks the car and gets out. She lifts the bullet on her necklace and kisses it. She walks towards a grey building. Klaus stops and looks at it. He wonders why is she here. He wonders why she's going inside.

He wants answers but he needs to feed first. He has to feed. He's chased this girl all through the night. It takes him an hour before he finds someone. After feeding he feels refreshed again. He walks back to the grey building and walks in. He's stopped at the door by the guard. He compels him to let him in and to forget that he ever saw him. He does this through a series of doors and hallways. He finally makes it to the main floor. He sees a nurse walking by. He grabs her and compels her for information.

"Where is Caroline Forbes?" Klaus asked

"Room 23"

"Which way is that?"

"Down the hallway, first door on the right"

Klaus lets the nurse go and heads towards the room. He sees that everything is white, the walls, the doors, the floors. Stark white. He sees a man walking out room 23. He narrows his eyes as he approaches. He looks into the small square window of the room. And something inside him almost breaks.

He sees Caroline strapped to a bed. He sees her staring up at the ceiling, mumbling to herself. He sees that she's wearing all white, white t shirt, and white pajama pants. He sees her restrained to the bed. That's where the bruise on her wrist came from. He sees her crying, tears falling down her face. He breaks open the door and walks inside. The scent from when he first met her is overwhelming. He walks over to her and bends down.

"Caroline? Caroline can you hear me?"

Caroline says nothing and stares up at the ceiling. He pulls the restraints off her. He notices red marks on her hips and stomach. He can see she struggled against her restraints, red marks forming. He smells something or someone on her. His head snaps back at the door. The man from before. He vamp speeds out of her room and down the hallway. He tracked the man down and quickly slammed him up against the wall. He could easily snap his neck.

"What did you do to Caroline?!"

"Nothing she didn't ask for"

"What did you do to her?!" Klaus yelled and compelled him

"I raped her. I rape her everytime she comes back because they pump her full of drugs and she can't remember. Not that it matters"

"You will never touch her again"

"If it's not me, it'll be someone else"

"You will not scream or make a sound"

Klaus grabbed onto his arm and broke it. Then he lifted up his hand and broke as if it was an eggshell. He then proceeded to break every other bone in the man's body while he was compelled to be quiet.

"You were dead the second you touched her" Klaus said

Klaus snapped his neck and dropped him to the floor. He quickly returned to the room where Caroline was. He gently picked her up and carried her out.

"Sweetheart, it's me, I'm here"

The nurse stopped him as he carried her out. He compelled her to bring him Caroline's file and things outside to his car. He then vamp sped out of there. He placed her into the car and put her seatbelt on. He waited for the nurse to come. She came out with a box and he put it in the back and compelled the nurse to forget he saw them.

He drove them to a nearby hotel and carried her in. He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He opened the box and looked at the files and other personal effects she had. The bullet necklace was inside along with her Gibson shirt. He opened her file and started to read. He looked back at her and couldn't believe all the things written about her.

_Caroline Forbes. 19. Committed by the state of Virginia to the State Mental Hospital for murdering her husband._

* * *

Yes I left it there. Working on the second half now. But I'm going off to Peru to hike up Manchu Picchu and won't be back stateside till oct. So this will be the last fic you get from me!

Inspired but lots of things but mostly the new season of American Horror Story!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I'm back from Peru. yes I know you want me to update my other story. Yes I'm alive. Yes I will be updating it. But in the meantime, here's another chapter.

* * *

Caroline was having a nightmare again. She was running, always running, someone was chasing her, she didn't know who. But she was always running. She felt hands on her, grabbing her, pulling her back. She screamed for help as they pulled her back.  
She awoke with a start. She sat up up in bed and looked around. She wasn't in her room. She was somewhere else. Someone else's room. It was a hotel room. She looked down and saw she was still wearing the white t shirt and white pajama bottoms. She got out of bed and looked around. She saw the bullet necklace on the table and went over and picked it up. She saw the Gibson t shirt she wore before.. She looked into the box and saw her file. She picked it up and didn't want to open it.

The door to the room opened. She looked up. Klaus walked in holding a cup of coffee and a brown paper bag.

"You're awake sweetheart" Klaus said closing the door

"Are you real?" Caroline asked

"Quite real," Klaus said as he walked up to her and handed her the coffee, "It's not from the first Starbucks but it will do"

Klaus put the brown paper bag on top of the file she was holding and sat down at the table. Caroline turned around and looked at him.

"How are you here?" Caroline asked

"I think that's the question you should ask yourself"

Caroline sat down at the table and took a sip of coffee. She opened the brown paper bag and saw inside was a bright pink donut with sprinkles. She smiled and started to eat it.

"I'm dreaming again. You're not really here" Caroline said looking down

"I am real, and I am here" Klaus said

"But, that's not possible. I'm dreaming."

Klaus pulled the file from her and opened it. He showed her, her picture on the file.

"This is real, I am real, you are not dreaming. You are really here in a hotel room with me Caroline"

"No!" Caroline jumped out of her seat and backed away from him

"I followed you. Into that godforsaken hell hole, why did you go back for? You were free!"

"They always find me. They always find me no matter what. Sometimes it's better when I go back on my own. They don't give me as many drugs and I'm almost lucid. And then I try to figure out a way to leave again."

"Why do you go back?"

"Because I have nowhere to go"

"You have me"

"I can't stay with you"

"Why not?"

"And ruin this game of cat and mouse? You'd lose interest in me and I'd end up going back there again."

"No, you never have to go back there again. I'll make sure of it"

"What did you do?"

"I killed the man that touched you"

Caroline screamed and covered her face. She found herself backed into a corner crying.

"No! You weren't suppose to know. No one was suppose to know!"

"Caroline, it wasn't your fault!" Klaus slowly approached her

"No! You weren't suppose to know! You weren't suppose to know!"

"Caroline" Klaus held onto her shoulders

"NO! Now you'll look at me differently. I'm dirty"

"No, you're not. You're still Caroline, you're still strong and beautiful in my eyes. There's nothing wrong with you, do you hear me?"

"I'm broken"

"No, you just smell"

Caroline pushed him away.

"Sorry but to be fair, when was the last time you showered?"

"I was a little tied up"

"I know, good thing I found you."

"Did you read my file?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because you were right, the real monsters are people"

Caroline threw her arms around him and hugged him. Klaus stroked her hair.

"It's alright, you're safe. No one will ever hurt you again"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, no one will hurt you again, as long as I'm here"

"You still want me, even though you know what I've done?"

"I'll always want you"

"Don't let them take me"

"They won't"

* * *

Caroline was in the shower. She let the warm water run down her body and she was humming a song. Klaus was outside bringing in her things. Things she had left at the last hotel. He had kept them in his car. He pulled out the blue sundress she had worn before. He heard the shower stop. He turned around and saw her standing there wrapped in a towel.

"You kept it?" Caroline asked as she walked towards him

"It looks lovely on you. Why would I throw it out?"

Caroline smiled and took the dress from him and walked towards the bed. Klaus noticed bruises forming on her arms. She could see where the restraints dug into her ankles and wrists. He saw her dry herself with the towel and saw the other bruises forming on her body. He was next to her in a flash. She gasped, clutching the towel to her chest and stumbled back a bit.

"Don't do that!" Caroline yelled

"Sorry. You'll get used to it"

"Doubt it"

Klaus's fingers ran over the bruises on her arms and then to her wrist. She saw him staring at them and she pulled her hand away.

"It's nothing" Caroline said

"Do you trust me?" Klaus asked

"Yes"

Klaus's face changed, his fangs dropped and his eyes darkened. He bit into his wrist, his blood spilled out of the wound. He offered it to her.

"Drink"

"Why?"

"It will heal you"

"It'll make me not crazy?"

"No, it'll heal you physically"

"Will it make me a vampire?"

"No, it's a little more complicated, but drink"

Caroline looked at his wrist and held it in her hands. She lowered her head and placed her lips on the wound. She tasted his blood on her lips and mouth. The metallic taste lingered in her throat as she swallowed it. She felt his wound seal up and pulled her mouth away. She looked up at him.

"You're such a messy eater" Klaus said as he wiped her mouth with his thumb.

* * *

Klaus was driving and Caroline was looking out the window.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked

"I'm taking you home with me"

"Where's that?"

"Some small town in Virginia. I lived there when I was human"

"What was it like?"

"Depressing, dreary, the fear of dying of cold, starvation or werewolves. Not very fun"

"Then why are we going?"

"Because my annoying sister won't stop calling me until I go back"

"I get to meet her?"

"Unfortunately yes. But fair warning she can be quite mean"

"Is she a vampire too?"

"Yes. You should drink some vervain so she won't bite you"

"Is that the purple flower?"

"Yes, drink it every day, and keep it on you"

* * *

Klaus held onto Caroline's hand as they walked into his mansion. Caroline looked around in amazement.

"This place is huge! And you live here?" Caroline asked

"Yes, and now you live here too" Klaus said

Caroline smiled and jumped into his arms. He held her close and swung her around.

"Isn't this lovely" Rebekah said from the top of the stairs

Klaus stopped and looked up.

"Rebekah" Klaus asid

"New play thing I see? Are we in a blonde phase now? Careful, what would Freud say about that?" Rebekah said coming down the stairs

"He smoked too much of whatever he was growing in his backyard and didn't get laid nearly enough. Mind your manners, this is Caroline"

"So she has a name"

"And she's staying with us"

"What? You're bringing home strays?"

"It's my house and I can do whatever I want. And you will be nice to her"

Rebekah looked at Caroline and then back at Klaus. She walked off without saying anything.

"Don't mind her, she's used to being the only girl here" Klaus said

"Really? You don't say?"

Klaus took her into another room, the mansion had many rooms. She looked around and saw 3 coffins laying there.

"You're into some freaky stuff" Caroline said

"No this is the rest of my family"

"Are they dead?"

"They're just resting at the moment"

"Why do you keep them in coffins?"

"Easier to transport"

Caroline did feel a little creeped out by the fact there were coffins in plain site. She wanted to get out of the room as fast as possible. Klaus looked and saw the 4th coffin was missing. He was only gone for a few weeks and everything went to hell while he was gone. He heard her stomach growling and turned around.

"Hungry love? The kitchen is down the hallway, there should be something there for you" Klaus said

"Ok" Caroline left quickly

Klaus was irritated that one of the coffins was missing. He called for one of his hybrids. The hybrid appeared within a matter of minutes. He was about to ask what happened when suddenly the hybrid started to gag and his body fell to the floor. Elijah stood behind him clutching the hybrid's heart. Klaus looked stunned.

Caroline was searching through the kitchen for food. There wasn't much left of anything. Just a lot of soda. She sat down on the counter and kicked off her shoes. She swung her legs around freely and opened her soda. Caroline heard a loud crash and yelling. She ran down the hallway to see what it was.

"Easy there! I just renovated!" Klaus yelled

Caroline stood there holding her soda not sure what to do. She saw them fighting and tried not to step on the broken glass. Finally Klaus had the upper hand and held the dagger above Elijah. Caroline wasn't sure who this man was. They finally let go of each other and then Klaus shoved the dagger into Kol's body and closed the coffin. Elijah looked over and saw Caroline standing there holding a soda. Klaus looked over and saw Elijah looking at Caroline.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs and pick out a room" Klaus said

Caroline nodded and started to walk away. She cut her foot as she walked past the glass.

"Ouch!" Caroline hopped along

Klaus was next to her in a second. Elijah observed the interaction between the two. He watched as Klaus carefully looked at her foot to see if there was any glass left. He was surprised when Klaus bit into his wrist and offered his blood to her. She accepted it. Elijah knew there was something different about this girl. She was definitely human. But Klaus never showed any interest in any humans.

"There, all better. I'll be up shortly. I have to to speak with my brother" Klaus said

"Ok" Caroline smiled and went up the stairs.

Klaus's demeanor changed as he walked towards Elijah.

"Shall we have a drink?" Klaus asked

"Who is that?" Elijah asked

"She's mine"

"Does she have a name? Or shall her Klaus's? And treat her like an object?"

"Her name is Caroline"

"And where did you find her?"

"Chicago, then Seattle, then Memphis. She's quite delightful once you get to know her"

"Who are you?"

* * *

Caroline was in her room looking at travel books when Klaus walked in. She smiled and looked up at him. He joined her on the bed. He looked at the different travel books she was looking at.

"Sweetheart, I'm having a business dinner tonight. I want you to stay in here until it's over. I've placed two hybrids outside your door"

"Are you ashamed of me? I'm such a lowly human?"

"No, the people I'm inviting over are dangerous, well they try to be, they're rash and young. They don't know what the consequences of their actions are. I want you to stay in here and be safe. I will come get you when it's over."

"Alright"

"They'll bring your dinner up shortly. Witches have spelled this room so that only I may enter for the night. It's for your protection."

"Ok, will you be alright?"

"Of course, I'm the hybrid love, but you're still human."

"Then turn me already!"

"I need to explain everything to you before I do so. You need to know the consequences of turning. And I don't want to rush it, I want to be here when you turn. "

"Fine"

"I'll be back soon" Klaus said as he got off the bed

"Can I have steak?"

"Yes, I'll have them bring you one" Klaus kisses her on the forehead

* * *

Caroline heard a loud noise and commotion. She knew it came from downstairs but she wasn't sure what was going on. She hated being scared. She opened the door to the room and saw the 2 hybrids still standing there. She closed the door and sat on the bed. She heard something being thrown against the wall. She put her shoes on and opened the door. The two hybrid guards were gone. She knew something had happened. She went back into the room and picked up the vervain. She opened the door and stepped outside. She looked down the hallway, there was no one there. She turned to walk down the hallway when she felt someone's breath on her neck.

"Boo"

Caroline turned and saw Kol standing there smirking. She screamed and jumped back.

"Why aren't you a tasty little thing" Kol said as he slowly approached her

Kol could hear her heart flutter as she was backed up against the wall. She held the vervain in her hand and pushed it against Kol's face. He screamed out and she quickly ran into the room. Kol was at the door in a flash. He tried to get in and realized he couldn't. Caroline stood on the other side of the threshold and was surprised that Klaus was telling her the truth. She stepped back away from the door.

"I can hear your heart beating faster and faster as if it's going to explode" Kol said

Suddenly Kol was pushed out of the way. He was sent flying down the hallway. In his place stood Klaus.

"Leave her alone!" Klaus yelled

"Oh, I was just having some fun Nik. You kept me in a box this whole time!" Kol said as he got up

"Go have it elsewhere!"

Klaus walked into the room and slammed the door shut. He held Caroline's face in his hands.

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked

"No, I got him in the face with vervain though"

"That's my girl"

* * *

Klaus stood talking to some woman at the ball. He really was paying attention to what she was saying. Caroline put on the blue dress Klaus had gotten her. She slipped on her white gloves and the bracelet that Klaus left for her. She made her way down the stairs and saw him from across the room. She walked towards him. He smiled and made his way to her.

"I need a drink" Caroline said

"We all do being here" Klaus said

* * *

Elijah was making his speech at the top of the stairs about a waltz and everyone moved to the ballroom. Klaus took Caroline's hand and led her to the dance floor. She danced with him and smiled. She didn't notice everyone around her. It wasn't until Klaus spun her around and released her into the arms of Matt Donavan. Someone she hadn't seen in more than a year. She gasped.

"Caroline?" Matt asked

"Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Rebekah invited me. Why are you here with Klaus?"

"He invited me"

"They let you out?"

"I have to go" Caroline broke free and ran out as quickly as she could

Klaus noticed Caroline running out and went after her leaving his dance partner wondering what was happening. Caroline ran outside gasping for air. She sat down at a bench, clutching her chest. Klaus was next to her in a flash.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Klaus asked

"I have to go"

"Why?!"

"Because, because I can't stay here"

"Why?"

"Because the woman who put me in that horrible place is in there! You've brought me back to the one place I never want to be. Why didn't you tell me you brought me back to Mystic Falls?"

Klaus held her hand and tried to contain his anger. He wanted to know who was responsible for putting her in that horrible place.

"Who did this to you? Tell me and they will be dealt with quickly"

"You can't go around killing people"

"Why not?"

"Because people would notice in this podunk town"

"Who, tell me who it is"

"It's the mayor. Carol Lockwood. She put me in there. She put me there because I killed her only son"

Klaus stood up. Caroline stood up and grabbed his hand.

"No, don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I just want to leave. I don't want to see her"

"Tell me what happened"

"I don't want to, I don't want you to look at me like that"

"Like what? Like I want to protect you?"

"I killed her son. She was so angry. And she had a lot of money and she knew a lot of people. Instead of me going to prison she sent me there instead. She knew in prison I had the chance of getting out. She knew they'd never let me out of the state hospital"

"What happened with her son?"

"We fell in love in high school, we got married when I turned 18. I ran off with him and she didn't like it. But we came back when we ran out of money. She hated me for taking him away from her. She cut him off and we tried to make it work. But we had no money. He got so angry."

"What happened?"

"He came at me one night. I'd never seen him so angry, he, he tried to kill me. He said it was a mistake marrying me. He was going to kill me, I swear I'd never been so scared before in my life. So I hit him with the first thing I could find. But I didn't hit him that hard I swear. I hit him with a frying pan and he hit his head again on the counter. The doctors said he had massive bleeding in his skull, his brain couldn't handle it. He died. And she made me pay for it"

"I will end her, painfully"

"No, please, I want to leave. You said you would take me to see the world. I want to go, now"

Klaus held her hands in his. He looked into her eyes.

"You know I will always protect you. I will never let anyone hurt you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Then come with me"

Klaus led her back into the ballroom. He held her hand closer and walked towards the mayor. Caroline froze and Klaus leaned into her ear.

"Do you trust me?" Klaus whispered

Caroline nodded, and followed him. Carol Lockwood turned and smiled when she saw Klaus but her expression changed when she saw Caroline.

"You" Carol seethed

Klaus immediately captured her gaze.

"You will be quiet. You have forgiven Caroline and you will not utter one negative word about her. You will welcome her back graciously and do everything in your power to clear her name. Oh and your son was a bit of an ass" Klaus said

"Oh Caroline! It's so good to see you!" Carol said as she hugged her

Caroline didn't hug her back, instead she looked over at Klaus.

"I'm so glad they let you out of there. I can't believe I was so bitter about what happened. I mean my son was a bit of an ass"

Caroline gave a half smile and then quickly walked away. Klaus followed her. Ester stood at the top of the stairs looking down. She watched as Klaus followed Caroline. She had never seen her son so infatuated with a human before. But it made no difference. She had done the spell that linked them all together.

* * *

Caroline walked through the mansion, looking for Klaus. She realized she was there alone. She went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She was surprised that there was food in there. She closed the door and screamed when she saw Sage standing there.

"Hello to you too" Sage said

"Who are you?" Caroline asked

"I'm Sage. I'm waiting for someone"

"Who?"

"Finn"

"Who's that?"

"The love of my life. Who are you?"

"I'm Caroline"

"And who do you belong to?"

"I'm not a dog"

"No you're human"

"Not for long"

"Oh really? And who's going to turn you?"

"Klaus"

"So you're Klaus's," Sage said circling Caroline, "He only makes hybrids"

"He likes to switch it up"

"I'll bet"

Sage looked up and heard the door open. She raced out of the kitchen while Caroline stood there when she heard the door close. She ran out and saw Sage with Finn. She saw Rebekah standing there talking to Klaus before walking off.

"You're back!" Caroline said as she jumped into Klaus's arms

"Told you I wouldn't be gone long"

"It's scary being here alone. I keep thinking they'll find me"

"Who?"

"The people Carol hired. They always find me"

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"You made her a mindless zombie"

"Just for you"

* * *

Caroline was in her room looking at the travel books she had been reading. She looked at all the places she wanted to go. Klaus raced upstairs into her room. She looked up and saw him.

"Hey" Caroline smiled

"We're leaving, now" Klaus said

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want, but we have to leave now"

"Ok"

Klaus used his vamp speed and grabbed a bag and packed her things into it within a few seconds. He handed her the bag and she stood up.

"Go to the car, wait for me there. I'll be out there shortly"

"Ok" Caroline kissed him on the cheek and took the bag

Klaus went back downstairs and ordered his hybrids to move the boxes. He went into the other room where Elena was sitting and the nurse started to drain her of her blood. Klaus realized that whatever blood he could get out of her would be the last he'd ever have to make his hybrids. His mother had made sure of that. Linking her life with Alaric's. He sighed. He wanted to protect Caroline and himself from his mother. He looked up at the doppelganger and sighed. His thoughts went back to Caroline. His Caroline who was waiting for him in the car. He had forgotten to tell her that he had gotten her a credit card with her name on it. So she could buy whatever she wanted, do whatever she wanted while he was gone.

Things had gotten chaotic rather quickly, and he hadn't had time to turn her yet. he didn't want to turn her and leave her during her transition. He decided once they left Mystic Falls he'd turn her.

Caroline sat in the car waiting for Klaus. She sighed. She saw a car pull up to the mansion and two people ran into the mansion. She wondered what was happening. She got out of the car and quietly went back into the mansion. She heard Klaus scream out and ran towards the sound. She saw Klaus being held back by 2 other men and one man with his hand on his heart. She saw his skin slowly turning grey.

"No! Stop it!" Caroline ran and jumped onto Stefan, "Stop it!" Caroline started punching him in the back

Stefan threw her off easily. She flew back onto the floor hard, smashing into a table. She winced in pain as she tried to get up. She could feel that her arm was broken. She looked up and saw that Klaus was turning grey.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?!" Caroline yelled

They ignored her and they let his body fall onto the ground. Caroline's tears fell from her eyes as she crawled towards his body. She made her way towards him and saw that he wasn't moving. His eyes were still open. She laid on his chest and cried.

Damon and Stefan just looked at her. Stefan looked over and saw Elena on the floor. He helped her up and pulled out the IV.

"Give him back, please" Caroline cried out

"Who the hell is this?" Damon asked

"Just give him back" Caroline said

"Caroline?" Elena asked

Caroline looked over and saw Elena standing there.

"Caroline, they let you out?" Elena asked

"Klaus saved me, please, just give him back to me" Caroline cried out

"Caroline, Klaus is a monster. He tried to kill me" Elena said

"But he saved me"

"Enough of this!" Damon flashed over to Caroline and bit into her neck

Caroline screamed out. Damon stumbled back a bit and fell onto the floor.

"She's on vervain" Damon said before he passed out

Caroline held onto her neck as the blood oozed out from Damon's bite. She backed away from Stefan as he approached her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're bleeding, you need to go to the hospital" Stefan said

"He won't hurt you," Elena said

"What did you do to him?" Caroline asked

"It's a spell, he's been desiccated" Stefan answered

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked

"It means he won't be hurting anyone for a long time"

"But, but he said he would take me to see the world." Caroline said

"Caroline, he's a monster. He's killed so many people. He's done terrible things. He's brainwashed you. You're free of him" Elena said

"I don't want to be free of him! I just want him back! Give him back! Why are you doing this to me!? It's because of Tyler isn't it?! You all stood by and watched them take me away! None of you stood up for me! No one tried to help me! And you were suppose to be my friend!"

"I am your friend!"

"No you're not! You let them take me! You all stood there and watched! You all did nothing! And the only person that did was my mom, and you all watched as they killed her!"

"No it wasn't like that. You know that's not the truth!"

"Give him back to me!"

Stefan flash in front of her with his vampire face. It didn't scare her.

"Give him back!" Caroline yelled

Stefan smacked her on her head, knocking her out. He turned back to look at Elena.

"Who is she?" Stefan asked Elena

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading. Gets a little dark here. You have been warned. Still no beta!

* * *

Caroline's head was still spinning. She could still feel the pain in her arm. She could hear voices as her eyes were still closed. She knew if she opened them, he wouldn't be there. She felt someone carry her and place her on something soft.

"Can't you just give her some vampire blood so she can heal? You broke her arm Stefan" Elena said

"She's team Klaus right now, I don't think giving her vampire blood is a good idea. She might go kill herself and then try to save him" Damon said

"Damon's right. We don't know why she feels such loyalty to him. She's not a hybrid" Stefan said

"She's messed up in the head. She was in the state hospital" Elena said

"So she's really crazy. That could explain why she's all team Klaus. Probably too many drugs or not enough drugs" Damon said

"Damon! Klaus must have seriously done something to her. We grew up together. She's my friend and she needs my help." Elena said

"She doesn't need help. She needs a lobotomy"

"Look, we'll take her to the hospital and make sure she's ok" Stefan said

* * *

Caroline awoke hours later. She tried to move her arm and noticed it was was in a cast. She sat up slowly and touched her neck. There was a bandage on it. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She heard voices downstairs and slowly got out of bed and opened the door. She could hear Elijah talking to Elena downstairs.

"I won't wake him within your lifetime, or your children's lifetimes. Perhaps it'll teach him some manners" Elijah said

Caroline covered her mouth with her other hand not in the cast. Elijah was going to get Klaus's body back but he wouldn't release him. If Elijah kept his word then Klaus would be revived long after she died. The feeling of hopelessness sank in. She was alone in the world again. She knew that no one would turn her now. She closed the door and sat back down on the bed. She tried to think of something, anything.

* * *

Caroline found herself walking alone on the street. She was walking towards a familiar place. She looked up and saw the familiar white picket fence. She smiled when she saw it. It was home. She looked up and saw that her house was no longer there. Instead it had been demolished to the ground. They had left the debris there. She tried not to cry as she walked towards what was left of her home. There was nothing there for her.

She truly had no where to go. She fell to the ground, picking up pieces of her house. She remembered the last time she was there.

"Caroline you have to run" Liz said

"What? No!"

"I saved up some money, you can have it. Take it and run. Carol will be after you. I can't protect you much longer"

"No, I can't just leave"

"You have to! You killed her son. She won't stop until she has you"

"I'm sorry mom, for everything"

"It's ok, just go, go before they find you!"

Caroline hugged her mom and ran towards the door. She only made it down the steps of her house before she was stopped by several men standing there waiting for her. Liz came out and saw what was happening. She pulled out her gun.

"Caroline get back in the house" Liz said

"Come with us Caroline" the man said

"No, get out of my way" Caroline said

"I'm afraid we can't let you go. You and Mrs Lockwood have an appointment"

"She can go to hell"

"Caroline get back into the house!" Liz yelled

Caroline slowly backed away from the men.

"Don't move" the man yelled

Caroline froze and looked back at her mom. It seemed that moment lasted forever in her mind. In a second the men shot her mother. Liz fell to the ground and Caroline ran towards her. But arms and hands reached out and grabbed her. They held her back, pulling her away.

"Mom! MOM!" Caroline screamed

The men dragged her into the backseat of a car while she was screaming. The rest of the town had came out to see what was happening. And they just watched as they dragged Caroline away.

* * *

Caroline was holding the numbers to her house. She dropped it to the ground. There truly was nothing left for her. She got up slowly and turned around. And standing there was Matt.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Matt asked

"Out for a walk" Caroline said walking past him

"I mean what are you doing with Klaus?"

"He saved me"

"You mean he took you"

"No, he saved me from that horrible place. That horrible place that you all knew I didn't belong in!"

"No you didn't belong there. You didn't deserve any of this"

"I didn't, but he saved me. And I owe him everything"

"Do you hear yourself? Klaus is a monster. He's killed people. He killed Elena's aunt Jenna. He's forced werewolves to become hybrids so they can be his slaves. He tried to kill Elena! How can you be so loyal to him?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me!"

"You don't know what it was like to be there! To be trapped there! That horrible place! They did things to me. Terrible things. Things that no person should have to ever go through."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you"

"I don't want your pity! What I want is to know how to break the spell on him"

"I can't tell you that"

"So you know"

"No, I don't. I just know there is a way"

"Tell me!"

"No! I can't, you'll let him back into the world. He'll try to kill Elena again."

"It's always Elena this, Elena that. Some things never change"

"Caroline, you have your life back, don't ruin it by trying to release him"

"I don't expect you to understand, he's everything to me. Even after he knew what I had done. Even after what had been done to me, he still wanted me. After everything he wanted me still."

* * *

Damon walked through the hallways of the storage building. He was on the phone with Bonnie who was driving there on her own.

"So hurry up already. Speed limits are only suggestions." Damon said

"Not all of us are undead vampires" Bonnie replied back

"Well hurry up, shove the witchy gps in him so we can get rid of him already" Damon said

"I'll be there soon" Bonnie hung up

Damon turned around and saw Caroline standing there with her arm still in a cast and a bandage on her neck.

"Well cmon blondie, we don't have all day for this" Damon said

Caroline followed him until he opened the door to a storage room. Inside was a coffin. Caroline pushed past him and ran to it. She tried to open it with her one arm. Damon watched her for a second and tried not to laugh. He walked over and opened the coffin easily. Caroline looked over and saw Klaus laying there with his eyes closed, wrapped in chains.

"One beef jerkified Original" Damon said

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Creepy" Damon said

Caroline reached her hand out and touched his face.

"You can hear me?" Caroline asked

Klaus could only blink.

"He can hear you, and that's about all he can do. His heart stopped, his blood stopped flowing and it feels like sandpaper in his veins right now. A great way to spend eternity"

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

"It's not everyday you get to appreciate this view"

"Get out!"

"Make me"

Caroline pulled out the vervain in her cast and shoved it hard against Damon's face. He screamed out as it burned his flesh. He stumbled back and looked up at her. He grabbed her neck and had her off the ground next to the coffin. Klaus lay there helpless as he watched.

"I could just kill you easily, drain you completely in front of him"

"You could but Elena would never forgive you" Caroline choked out

Damon let her fall onto the ground and started to walk away.

"You're already crippled anyways, there's no fun in that"

Caroline stood up holding her neck. She looked back at Klaus who lay there, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"i'm ok, really"

Klaus looked at her neck and her arm.

"They won't give me vampire blood to heal. They think I'm going to kill myself or something"

Klaus cursed at himself mentally. He should have given her his blood before all this happened. He should have turned her before this happened. And here he was lying there helpless unable to do anything for her. He didn't even explain the process of becoming a vampire to her.

"I don't know how to break this spell on you. They won't tell me. I'm sorry that I can't save you. I can't even save myself"

Caroline climbed into the coffin with him. She laid on top of him, resting her head on his chest. She heard no heartbeat.

"I don't know what to do now. I don't know where they're taking you. I don't know anything. I guess I'm just human, and I can't do anything."

Caroline sighed as she lay there. Klaus tried to inhale her scent in. She moved closer to him.

"Elijah made a deal with Elena. They're giving him your body back. But he gave his word that he wouldn't release you until after her children's lifetimes. I'll be dead by then."

Klaus looked down at her. Her blonde hair sprawled out against his chest. Elijah had betrayed him. He had brokered a deal to get his body back, but he would be trapped like this for at least a century or so. Time for him would move slowly in his state. And worst of all, Caroline wouldn't be there when he was released. He had to figure out a way to escape.

"I miss you already Klaus. I don't know what's going to happen to me. I'm scared. You said you'd protect me, but I know you can't anymore. You saved me once, and I'm so grateful that you did"

Caroline lifted her head up to look at him.

"I never did thank you for that. Saving me. Getting me out of there. Making me feel normal again. I wish I could have done the same for you"

Caroline placed her hand on his face and kissed him. His body was no longer warm but cold. Klaus couldn't kiss her back. He could only blink.

"Thank you for saving me, Klaus. I'll never forget you. I hope you don't forget me."

Klaus looked at her wondering what she was doing. She leaned down and kissed him again, peppering his face with her kisses.

"I hate that they did this to you. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. I hate this feeling that I can't do anything. I wish you were you again. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Klaus looked at her trying to tell her it wasn't her fault. That none of it was her fault. He wanted to say all these things to her, but he couldn't. He was trapped in his own body.

"Elijah won't turn me. Rebekah hates me, and Kol ran off somewhere. Elijah said it wouldn't be proper to turn me, after all I am yours. And if you didn't turn me there had to be a reason for it. I would have waited for you, until I was old and grey and had no teeth left. Course that wouldn't have been very attractive. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want anything to do with me."

Klaus couldn't believe what she was saying. He'd love her no matter what. But he knew that when Elijah did release him, Caroline would have lived out her human life and be gone. He regretted not turning her sooner.

"I love you Klaus, and I wanted to spend forever with you. And in your case forever really is forever. But everyone in the world won't let us be together. I guess that's my punishment for killing Tyler. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm taking control of my life"

Caroline pulled out of her cast a small razor blade. Klaus looked at her.

"No one's going to tell me what to do anymore. They're not going to tell me what I can and can't do. They're not going to tell me anything. Because I'll be with you."

Caroline slit the wrist that was in the cast and then slit her other wrist. The blood started to pour out of her. She laid down onto his body again. Klaus was horrified that she was doing this. He wanted to yell at her, tell her to stop, that she should live her human life. She should try to be happy. But all he could do was blink. The smell of her blood was overwhelming.

"I'm sorry Klaus, I can't do this without you. I'm not a coward for doing this. I just want to be with you"

The blood splattered in the coffin. It fell onto his face. Caroline started to feel dizzy. She placed her hand on his face, studying it for the last time.

"I wanted my last moments to be with you. You saved me once. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I really did love you"

Klaus was frantic, trapped in his body he was unable to do anything. He didn't have his own blood to heal her. He couldn't say anything to her, but his eyes tried to tell her that he loved her and that she had to live.

Caroline's hand moved again and her bleeding wrist fell near his mouth. Her body felt heavy and she started to feel sleepy.

"I know you said you wouldn't bite me, but you can now. It doesn't matter now"

Caroline closed her eyes as her head lay on his chest. Klaus could taste her blood on his lips. He could hear her heart slowing down. This couldn't be happening. Where was that idiot Damon? Why wasn't he here? Klaus felt her blood going down his throat. He moved his lips and his fangs sunk into her flesh. He started to get feeling back in his body. He struggled to free his arm from the chains. He could hear her heart beat becoming slower and slower. Klaus pulled his arm free from the chains and grabbed onto her.

"Caroline" he choked out

He pulled his other arm out of the chains and then pulled himself up and sat up in the coffin. He looked at the wound on her wrists. He licked them to see if her heart was still beating. He tore into his own wrist and shoved it into her mouth.

"Please, be alive"

Klaus hoped his blood would reach her system before she died. The door to the storage room opened and Bonnie walked in.

"What the hell?" Bonnie said

Klaus flashed over to her, covered her mouth and held her still.

"Not a sound" Klaus said

Bonnie nodded.

"You will heal her" Klaus said

Bonnie didn't understand. Klaus released her and flashed back to her with Caroline in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Bonnie asked

"Nothing, she tried to kill herself. Now save her"

"I can't"

"Save her now"

"i'm a witch not a doctor"

"She's the only thing standing between me and your wretched little town. Save her or you can experience what I can really do"

Bonnie reached over and touched Caroline's arm. She felt nothing.

"She's gone"

"Then use your witchy powers to save her"

"It doesn't work like that"

"Then make it work like that, or I will decorate your lawn with the bodies of those you hold dearest to you"

"I tried this once, and it sorta worked, but he sees dead people now"

"I don't care, save her, now"

"Fine"

Bonnie walked out and Klaus followed her carrying Caroline. They walked along the hallway and realized that the doors to the storage rooms were open. They saw Damon laying on the ground. Klaus grabbed Bonnie and they flashed out of the storage building into the car. Alaric was around looking for him.

Bonnie started driving while Klaus held Caroline in his arms in the backseat. Bonnie looked at the mirror and saw how delicate Klaus was being with Caroline.

"Is that Caroline?" Bonnie asked

Klaus looked up at her.

"Drive" Klaus commanded

"What are you doing with Caroline?"

"I'm trying to save her, maybe you should do the same too"

* * *

Bonnie entered the room that the witches once spoke to her in. She had come here before with Jeremy. The witches had saved him but there were consequences. Klaus carried Caroline in and set her on the floor. He looked around.

"So do your witchy thing" Klaus said

"It doesn't work like that. They don't talk to me anymore"

"Well they better start"

"Will you stop with the threats?"

"I don't care what you have to do, just do it to save her."

"Why do you care about her so much?"

"She's mine"

"She's a person"

"She's still mine, now save her!"

"Why didn't you turn her before"

"Because you all showed up and dessicated me before I could!"

Suddenly the candles in the room lit up. Bonnie looked around and could hear them.

"They're here, and they don't like you." Bonnie said

"I don't care how they feel. Save her! I will destroy this pathetic town and everyone in it if you don't save her."

Bonnie looked around as the voices were talking to her. She was trying to understand what they were all saying.

"She's no longer in the land of the living. She's crossing over now." Bonnie said

"Then go get her and bring her back!"

"I can't! In order to go to the land of the dead, you have to be dead"

"I can arrange that" Klaus said as he approached Bonnie

Bonnie tried to use her magic on him, but it had no affect on him.

"You're going to have to try another parlour trick" Klaus said

Bonnie was backed up against the wall. Klaus reached and grabbed onto her neck.

"You go find her and bring her back to me" Klaus said as his grip on her neck was getting tighter.

"No, stop, please" Bonnie begged

"Bring her back to me"

"Stop!" a female voice said from behind

Klaus and Bonnie looked over and saw that it was Emily Bennett standing there.

"You will release her now" Emily said

"And why would I do that?" Klaus asked

"If you want her back you'll do as I say" Emily said

"Emily?" Bonnie asked

Klaus released Bonnie. Bonnie walked over to Emily. She reached out to touch her, but her hand went through. She was a ghost.

"This human girl, why does she mean so much to you?" Emily asked

"She's mine" Klaus said

"She's just a toy then?" Emily asked

"No, she's not a toy. Just bring her back" Klaus said

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because what?!"

"Because I love her!"

"Vampires do not love. You are incapable of love"

"Just bring her back. She deserves to live"

"And what if I told you there is a spell where her life would be tied to yours? That you would no longer be immortal?"

"Do it, bring her back"

Emily raised her eyebrow at him and then looked at Bonnie. Emily then disappeared. Klaus looked around the room wondering where she went. She re-appeared a few minutes later. Klaus was holding Caroline in his arms. Her body had grown cold.

"Everything will be alright sweetheart" Klaus said as he kissed her forehead

Bonnie watched the bizarre scene in front of her. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She sat on the floor waiting. Emily stood infront of Bonnie.

"Do not be afraid of him. He is not immortal" Emily said

"What?" Bonnie asked

"Do not be afraid" Emily said

Klaus looked up and saw Emily standing there.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked

"She is not in the land of the living, and she is not in the land of the dead" Emily said

"What the hell does that mean?" Klaus asked

"She's in between"

* * *

Yes I left it there!

yes it got a bit dark cause Caroline did try to kill herself. people reading this please do not try to kill yourself, please seek professional help and stuff. there's my disclaimer.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's another chapter. thanks for reading. I haven't abandoned any stories! I got back from Peru less than a week ago! Give me some time people! Some of you mentioned the last chapter was sad and hitting you in the feels. This chapter isn't. :P

* * *

Bonnie stood there trying to figure out what Emily was saying. Klaus realized what Emily meant and quickly scooped up Caroline and disappeared with her. He ran out of the building and back into the car. He started driving as far as he could away from Mystic Falls.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked

"He got what he wanted" Emily replied

"I don't understand. You said there was a spell to tie her life to his"

"There is no spell. I lied to him to see if he really loved her or not"

"Why?"

* * *

Klaus was speeding down the road as Caroline lay lifeless in the backseat. He needed to get away from that town and away from Alaric as fast as possible.

Caroline was somewhere in between. Not quite dead, not quite alive. She wasn't sure where she was. She stood there looking around. There was nothing but fog and smoke around her.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Caroline called out

She got no response. She started walking except she didn't go anywhere. She wondered where she was. Was she in purgatory because she killed herself? She looked at her wrists. No blood. No scars, no indication that she slit her own wrists.

"Where am I?" Caroline said to herself

"Caroline" a voice said from behind

Caroline turned around.

"Mom!" Caroline hugged her

"Caroline" Liz hugged her back

Caroline held her close and started to cry.

"Mom! I missed you so much"

"I missed you too honey. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you better"

"it's ok, you're here now"

"Caroline you don't belong here. You have to leave"

"Why?"

"I've watched you ever since I died. I couldn't do anything but watch. And I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. But you can't stay here. It isn't safe"

"Why? Where am I?"

"You're dead" a male voice said

The two women looked over and saw Tyler standing there.

"You're dead Caroline. Dead like me, like your mom" Tyler said

"Caroline you have to leave now" Liz said

"You can't leave, you're dead. You're trapped here forever like the rest of us, forced to watching the living go on with their lives" Tyler said

"I'm sorry for killing you" Caroline said

"You're sorry? I guess that makes everything better then. I'm dead! I can't live my life anymore because of you! But since you're sorry, that's totally ok! I'm glad my mother found you and put you in that horrible place."

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled

"But then he found you, and took you out of there. It made me sick to watch you two together. Especially after you found out what he was"

"I love him" Caroline said

"You're disgusting!" Tyler yelled

"Caroline, run!" Liz yelled

Caroline started running, Liz was right next to her. They ran through the fog and she could tell Tyler was behind them.

"You ruined my life Caroline! You killed me!" Tyler yelled

"I'm sorry!" Caroline yelled back

"Caroline, you have to leave. If you love him, go to him, now. You can't stay here" Liz said

"But you're here"

"No, I'm dead. I came here to see you because you're technically dead too. But once you leave, I can leave and go back"

"To heaven?"

"Not exactly. It's the otherside where the dead go. You have to leave Caroline, you have go before it's too late"

"Mom, I miss you so much. I don't want to leave you again"

"It's ok. I know you're happy now, I know you're safe. I don't care what he is, as long as you're safe."

"Mom!" Caroline hugged her, "I love you, I'm sorry for everything"

"It's ok, I'll see you eventually. I love you honey, be safe and happy for me"

Caroline nodded and took one last look at her mom. She ran off into the fog not knowing where she was going. Liz watched her daughter disappear and heard Tyler running up behind her.

"You shouldn't have done that" Tyler said

"You can't hurt her anymore" Liz said

Caroline was running, running so fast it felt as if her lungs were going to collapse. She couldn't see where she was going. Gasping for air she yelled out.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed

Caroline gasped for air as her body jerked up. Her eyes flew open. She looked around as she realized she was lying on a bed. She sat up and saw Klaus sitting in a chair next to her. He was looking at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"How are you here? How am I here?" Caroline asked

"Your blood, it released me," Klaus sat on the bed next to her and held her close in his arms, "Don't ever do that again!"

"How am I alive?"

"You're not, you're dead"

Caroline started pushing him away. She scrambled out of his grasp.

"What do you mean I'm dead?!"

"You're in transition"

"What does that mean?!"

"You're turning into a vampire"

Caroline touched her chest. There was no heartbeat. She looked up at Klaus.

"I'm dead!"

"Yes, you need to drink human blood in order to complete the transition"

"Ew gross"

"Caroline please. Do you trust me?"

Caroline nodded. Klaus extended his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her closer to him and cradled her in his arms.

"When I was trapped in my body, I heard you. I heard all the things you said. I wanted to tell you to keep living, not to end your life because I wasn't around. I want you to promise me that you'll never do that again. You'll never try to take your own life"

"I didn't think there was any hope left. Elijah wouldn't turn me, he wouldn't release you either. I was going to be dead either way"

"Promise me you won't be so reckless"

"Ok, I promise, just don't leave"

"I won't. Now you need to feed to complete your transition"

* * *

"What the hell do you mean he's in love with some human?" Damon asked from his seat

"I saw it. He was like all careful with her, carrying her around. It was freaky weird" Bonnie said

"But you said she's dead" Elena said

"She's not dead, she's in transition" Bonnie said

"He turned her?" Damn asked in disbelief

"I don't know. All I know is that Emily showed up when he was about to kill me. She gave him what he wanted and he left." Bonnie said

"Well that's just great. He leaves town with blondie and we're stuck with the raging psycho vampire hunter that we can't kill. I think we should go after him and make sure he doesn't get a happy ending" Damon said

"What? Are you crazy? We finally got rid of him!" Elena yelled

"Yeah, we traded an original hybrid for an original vampire hunter. No we're gonna drag him back here and make him deal with it. I'm not going to stay here and be a push pin for Alaric" Damon said

"And how are we going to bring him back here?" Bonnie asked

"You two were friends with blondie right?" Damon asked

* * *

Caroline sat in Klaus's lap with her arms around his neck. She lay her head against his shoulder. She could feel how warm he was. She moved closer to him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. And then it happened. She could hear the blood pumping through his veins. She could hear his heart beating. She had this overwhelming desire to tear into his neck and drink his blood. What was wrong with her? Her lips were pressed against his neck. Her arms pulled him closer.

Klaus held her tightly against his body. He had almost lost her. He was incredibly lucky that his blood reached her before she had died. He stroked her hair and inhaled her scent. It was different from the first time he had met her. He felt her lips on his neck, pressing small kisses on it. Her hands pushed his jacket off his shoulders and down to his elbows, trapping his arms there. He struggled to get his jacket off, when he felt her bite him.

"Caroline" Klaus warned

Caroline didn't hear him. His blood poured into her mouth. She greedily drank it and kept tearing the wound open. She couldn't help it. His blood tasted like honey. She wanted more. Klaus ended up ripping his jacket so his arms could be free. He reached out and grabbed onto her neck.

"Stop!" Klaus pulled her off his neck

She looked up at him. Her chin and mouth covered with blood.

"Still a messy eater" Klaus said

"Why do you taste different?"

"You were human before, now you're a vampire"

Caroline watched as the wound on his neck healed itself. She reached out and touched it with her fingers. She latched onto his neck again. Klaus groaned as he felt her bite him again.

"Stop Caroline"

He pulled her off again and threw her onto the bed. He pressed his body ontop of hers to keep her from moving.

"Stop"

"I'm so hungry!"

"I know, but you can't keep biting me"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll bite back, and you don't want that"

"Why?"

Klaus got off her and went to get something. Caroline sat up. Klaus came back with a cooler. He opened it and inside were several bags of blood on ice.

"What's this? Creepy capri sun bags?" Caroline asked

"Blood, human blood. Drink as much as you want, it should help with the cravings"

Caroline picked up one of the blood bags.

"It's cold" Caroline whined

"Drink this first, then we can get something hotter"

Caroline looked at the bag wondering which end to open it from. Klaus walked over and pulled out a straw from the cooler. He stabbed the bag in the center and handed it to her.

"Thanks"

Caroline took a sip.

"Ugh, it's really bad when it's cold"

"Just finish it"

"Why can't I bite you?"

"You're a vampire, you feed off humans not hybrids"

"But you're yummy"

"Sweetheart, I'll teach you how to feed off humans after you finish your blood bags. When you bite me, it makes me want to bite you"

"So?"

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire"

"Oh"

"But my blood is the cure, mother nature is funny like that."

"So I can bite you"

"Not right now. There is a lot I have to tell you. Finish your blood so we can get going"

"This tastes terrible. Can you at least microwave it?"

* * *

Elena stood outside her house when she saw Alaric walk towards her.

"You shouldn't be out, there are vampires running about" Alaric said

"I know. Klaus left town"

"Well that's inconvenient"

"I know where he went"

"And why would you help me?"

"Because I want him dead too"

* * *

Caroline tossed the blood bag to the floor with the others. Klaus sat there amazed at all the blood she consumed.

"Do you feel better?" Klaus asked

"I feel like I have to pee. How is that possible?"

"When your body has enough blood, it acts like a real body"

"Ugh, this sucks!" Caroline ran to the bathroom

Klaus laughed. He got up and quickly cleaned up the room. He tossed the blood bags back into the cooler. He heard

Caroline scream and ran into the bathroom. He saw her standing in front of the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked

Caroline turned around, her mouth open, showing off her fangs.

"What's happening to me?!" Caroline yelled

"You're becoming a vampire"

"It hurts!"

Klaus held onto her shoulders.

"It'll pass, and it won't hurt anymore"

Caroline screamed as the tears streamed down her face. Klaus wiped her tears away.

"Caroline, look at me"

"Make it stop!" Caroline pulled away

"Caroline!"

Caroline turned back at him, she jumped onto him and latched on this neck again. Her fangs sank into his neck and he fell back into the bathtub. She was drinking from him again and not stopping. He started to feel weak. He pulled her off his neck.

"Stop!"

Caroline's face had changed. There was blood smeared all over her face.

"I want more" Caroline said

"You always want more"

Caroline's hands ran up his chest. Klaus was laying down in the bathtub with Caroline on top of him. Her hands grabbed the fabric of his shirt and tore it open. It seemed her bloodlust was gone and she wanted something else from him. Her hands reached down to his belt buckle and broke it. It was all a blur as Caroline yanked his jeans off and her own clothes. Being a vampire made everything amplified, everything was intensified. She couldn't help it. She wanted him. Klaus knew newborn vampires had little control over their desires. Caroline drank from him, and all the blood bags and now was riding him. Her nails scratched down his chest, drawing blood, but they healed quickly as she made them. Her eyes were closed, she was lost in her own world. Klaus placed his hands on her hips. His touch made her open her eyes. Ever sensation she felt was amplified. She leaned down and kissed him. The blood smeared onto his face and onto his neck where she trailed kisses and little nips. Her fangs sunk into his neck again. She was on sensory overload. His blood, his touch, everything made her loose control. She let go of his neck and collapsed onto his chest. She heard his heart beating and it gave her a sense of calm. Klaus looked down at Caroline who was breathing heavily on his chest. He wasn't sure what just happened.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmmm?"

Klaus saw that Caroline was falling asleep. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He set her down and pulled the blankets over her. He went back to the bathroom to clean up and find what was left of his clothes.

* * *

"Where the hell is Nik?" Rebekah asked as she walked into the mansion

Elijah looked up at her confused.

"Weren't you suppose to get him?"

"I was, but when I got to the storage building, Damon was gone and so was Nik"

"So they decided to play us"

"Let me kill the doppelganger wench"

"We need to know where they took our brother"

"Then can I kill her?"

"We'll discuss that later, right now we have to find him"

* * *

Caroline was asleep. She pulled the blanket closer to her as she slept. She reached out for Klaus but was met with the burning sun. She screamed out in pain as she jumped off the bed and back into a corner. She looked at her arm, it was singed. She started to cry.

Klaus walked back into the room with another cooler filled with blood. He saw Caroline in the corner crying. He set the cooler down and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked as he kneeled down next to her

Caroline cried while holding her arm. Klaus looked down. He saw that she had burned herself. He realized she would need a daylight ring.

"It's ok, you're healing see?" Klaus held her hand

"I'm not very good at this"

"No one is"

"You are"

"I've had a thousand years to figure it out, love"

"what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. Nothing"

Klaus picked her up off the floor and carried her back to the bed. She quickly moved away from the sun on the bed. Klaus walked over to the window and closed the curtain.

"How come the sun doesn't burn you?" Caroline asked

"I told you, I'm a hybrid. The sun doesn't affect me. I'll get you a daylight ring. Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry"

"I brought you some more blood"

"It's cold and it tastes horrible"

"I'll teach you how to hunt at night"

"What are we going to do until then?"

"I'm sure we'll find something to do"

* * *

In this universe Klaus has been quite distracted by Caroline and hasn't been in Mystic Falls all that much for obvious reasons. Klaus never told them that he started their bloodline since he didn't go to the high school to take Alaric down. Elena is still human. Damon and Stefan still want to kill Klaus and Caroline has absolutely no control over herself. if you have any more questions or comments leave a review or mesg me or contact me on tumblr. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: oh look another chapter! Thank you all for reading, favoring, alerting, etc. See you at the bottom.

* * *

"You do realize there is a 1 in 4 chance we could die from this" Stefan said as he drove

"I'll take those odds" Damon said leaning back in his seat

"One of them started our bloodline"

"Yes one of them. Who's to say it's Klaus?"

"What if it is?"

"What if it's not?"

"So you're gonna let Ric kill him and risk that?"

"We have 3 out of 4 that he didn't. I like those odds better"

"Why do you have to be so reckless?"

"Why do you have to be boring? You wanted Klaus dead, we're all going to kill him, shouldn't you be happy?"

"I don't want to die in the process!"

"You won't."

* * *

"How did you locate Klaus?" Alaric asked as he drove

"Bonnie did a locating spell" Elena answered

"Don't you need blood for that?"

"Bonnie did it with an object"

"What?"  
"Caroline used to be our friend, we grew up together, and they took her away"

"I don't want to hear your teenage drama"

"She's my friend, she's messed up in the head, like really, they sent her away to the state hospital. Klaus must have done something to her. The only reason I'm helping you kill him is to help her"

"How admirable of you Elena, and here I thought you wanted to rid the world of vampires"

"I want to help my friend"

* * *

"Why is everything so loud?" Caroline said holding her head

"Calm down, just breath" Klaus said as he held her close

"I can hear everything"

"Vampire hearing. Calm down, it won't bother you as much"

"I suck at this"

"It just takes some time to adjust. You'll be fine. Just calm down"

Caroline looked up at him.

"Why are you so warm?" Caroline asked

"Hybrid"

Caroline rested her head back on his chest. Klaus placed his arms around her. They had only made it to the parking lot of the motel. The sound of his heart beating calmed her. Even though she was dead, the sense that he was somewhat alive made her feel normal.

"Come, I'll teach you how to hunt" Klaus said

* * *

Klaus drove them to a truck stop. Caroline held her head as she got out, the noise was overwhelming. Klaus held onto her shoulders.

"Caroline, look at me, concentrate on me"

Caroline looked up and saw Klaus looking at her concerned. She smiled.

"Better?" Klaus asked

"Yes"

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt. How to pick someone out, and feed on them"

"I don't want to kill anyone"

"You won't, you can just compel them to forget"

Klaus took Caroline's hand in his. He looked around at the truck stop.

"This shouldn't be hard for you. You being a girl and all"

"Hey"

"I mean we're a truck stop, all these truckers are all too willing to talk to you. Look around Caroline, which one do you want?"

"I don't know"

"Blood tastes like what they've been eating. In this case it's really bad diner food, greasy and bad coffee"

"Maybe we should go looking for some vegans then"

"Come"

Klaus led her to the trucks. She looked around. Klaus whispered in her ear what to do. She saw a trucker walk to his truck. She walked up to him.

"Hi" Caroline said

The trucker turned and smiled when he saw her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

"Looking for a drink"

"Well climb on in honey"

Caroline looked into his eyes.

"Be quiet, stop talking" Caroline said

The trucker looked dazed but remained quiet. Caroline looked at his neck and saw the blood pumping through him. She felt the bloodlust and sank her fangs into his neck. She held onto him tightly as she drank greedily from him. Klaus came out from where he was hiding.

"Caroline, slow down" Klaus said

Caroline couldn't hear him, all she could hear was the sound of the man's heart beating. it was slowing down. She kept drinking as the man fell limp in his arms. Klaus pulled her off the man.

"Caroline stop!"

"No! I want more!"

"You're going to kill him!"

Caroline stopped and looked back at the trucker.

"Don't be dead! Don't be dead!"

"Caroline, you have to know when to stop. When the heart slows down you have to stop"

"Why didn't you stop me!?"

"He's not dead yet"

"He's not?"

"No, though I'm not sure if he'll live through the night"

"I didn't want to kill him, I was just thirsty"

"You compelled him to be quiet. You can compel him to forget. You have to feed from another spot, not the neck. It's a bit obvious love, try the wrist or arm"

Klaus took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her mouth.

"Still a messy eater" Klaus said

"I can't control it. All I want is blood"

"You'll get used to it. I think you've had enough for tonight. Go wait in the car. I'll clean up here"

Caroline nodded and headed back to the car. Klaus picked up the trucker and put him back in his truck. He closed the door and headed back. He was hoping Caroline would have some control over her vampire abilities. She did not. He was starting to think that she would end up like a ripper like Stefan. He walked back to the car to find Caroline on the hood behind held down by her neck by Rebekah.

"Rebekah! What is the meaning of this?!" Klaus yelled

"Nik! Where have you been?! Elijah and I have been looking for you! You run off with this?" Rebekah said

"I was a little busy at the moment. There was a vampire hunter after me. I had to get out of town"

"And you didn't bother to tell us where you were going. But you brought her along?"

"She saved me"

"What?"

"You know when I was trapped in my own body? She freed me, it was her blood that freed me. And you should remove your hand from her neck before I break it"

Rebekah released Caroline. She turned back at Nik waiting for an explanation. Caroline rubbed her neck.

"We were worried about you. You could have at least told us you left" Rebekah said

"How did you find us?"

"Your hybrids. Oh and the scooby gang is coming for you as well, with mother's vampire hunter"

"That again? They are becoming quite annoying"

"If you're done here, can we go?"

"Fine, Caroline get in the car" Klaus said

"You can't be serious Nik. You can't take her with us. You can get a new pet"

"She's not a pet!"

"Nik, we have to go now!"

"I'm not going without her"

Klaus walked past Rebekah and held onto her hand. Rebekah looked at both of them in shock.

"You didn't!"

"I did"

"Then I don't feel guilty for doing this then"

Rebekah flashed over to Caroline and snapped her neck. Caroline fell to the ground.

"What was the point of that?!" Klaus yelled

"If she's going to be dead weight, she might as well live up to it"

Klaus picked Caroline up and placed her in the car. Rebekah sat in the passenger side and waited for him. Klaus got into the car and started to drive.

"Elijah's waiting for us" Rebekah said

"Where?"

* * *

Caroline awoke with a start. She rubbed her neck and felt that she was alive, alive as a vampire could be. She looked around and saw that she was in a plane hanger. Rebekah was sitting on the hood of the car.

"Took you long enough" Rebekah said

"What happened?" Caroline asked as she stood up

"You took a nap. Nik went back to the house to get something. Something that he couldn't get in Europe."

"When will he be back?"

"Not sure, but he knows the plane is going to leave without him"

"He'll be here"

"So sure aren't you? I don't know what he sees in you"

Both girls turned when they heard a sound. They saw Alaric standing there.

"Where's Klaus?" Alaric asked

"You just missed him. But I'll take a message" Rebekah said

"You'll do for now" Alaric smiled as he flashed towards her

Rebekah moved faster and got into the car. She drove it towards him, knocking him to the ground. Rebekah drove towards the plane and got on it, closing the door. She compelled the pilot to take off. Caroline stood there not sure what to do. Nik was gone, Rebekah had left her. And she was standing there with a very dead but angry vampire hunter.

"Caroline" Elena called out

Caroline turned around and saw her standing there.

"Caroline, we just want to help you"

"I don't need your help!"

"I don't know what Klaus did to you, but we can help you"

"Klaus didn't do anything! Get that through your head!"

"Just come with us, we can take care of you"

"No"

"Come with us before he wakes up"

Caroline looked over at Alaric. She realized she didn't really have a choice. She walked towards Elena. Elena extended her hand out to her. Caroline reached out to take it. Caroline could hear Elena's heart beating, and the blood, her blood called out to her. Caroline pulled Elena towards her and was about to sink her fangs into her neck when Stefan grabbed her and stopped her. Stefan held onto her while Caroline struggled with him.

"No biting!" Stefan said

"Let me go!"

"Stefan don't hurt her!" Elena complained

"She's a vampire Elena, she was going to bite you"

"She's my friend!"

"She's a vampire"

"Are we playing guess who?" Damon said appearing behind them, "Wonder what Klaus sees in her"

"I can hear you!" Caroline yelled

"Good for you" Damon walked over and snapped her neck

"Damon!" Elena yelled

"What? It's easier this way. Let's go before Ricky the vampire hunter wakes up" Damon said

* * *

Klaus arrived at the airplane hanger. He saw that the car was missing and went outside. The plane was gone. He looked around for his sister and Caroline.

"Caroline?!" Klaus yelled

Klaus was irritated and called his sister. It went to voicemail. He growled. He wondered if something had happened.

She wouldn't have just left him here. He got back into his car. He didn't know where to start looking for her. He called Elijah.

"Niklaus" Elijah answered

"Where is she?" Klaus asked

"Are you referring to our sister?"

"Where's Caroline?"

"Our sister had a run in with our mother's creation. Needless to say she barely escaped"

"She took the plane!"

"Yes, unfortunate for you, but i'm sure you can acquire a plane easily"

"Is Caroline with her?"

"No, Rebekah barely escaped."

Klaus threw his phone away in frustration. Rebekah left Caroline there. A new vampire, barely a day old. He realized there was no body there, Alaric may have taken her, in an attempt to lure him out. Klaus started the car and headed back to Mystic Falls. He had to think of a plan to get Caroline back.

* * *

Caroline awoke on a bed that wasn't familiar to her. She sat up and looked around. She rubbed her neck. This was happening too often to her. She realized she was in Elena's room. She saw all the pictures. She got up and looked at them. They reminded her of a happier time when she was still in high school, when her mother was still alive, when everything was less complicated.

Her emotions were taking over and she wanted Klaus. He always seemed to have this ability to calm her.

Elena was downstairs making chili.

"Why are you making chili?" Damon asked

"Because she'll be hungry when she wakes" Elena said

"She's a vampire, she wants blood not chili" Damon said

"She still eats human food remember?"

"Besides the point. I hate chili"

"Well it doesn't like you either"

"Your friend is awake" Stefan said entering the kitchen

"She is?" Elena asked

"Yeah, she's moving about in your room" Stefan said

"Great, let's just announce to the world that we have her and Klaus can come running" Damon said

"Well wasn't that the plan? So we could lure Klaus out and let Alaric finish him?"

* * *

Klaus was driving back to Mystic Falls when he felt something strange. He felt as if someone was calling out to him. His sire bond with his hybrids made them obey him without question. He was able to impose his will onto them, but this was different. It was as if someone was pulling at him. Caroline. His sire bond apparently worked with vampires too it seemed. He drove faster to find her.

Caroline stood staring at the window. She wondered where Klaus was. Elena came up with a bowl of chili.

"Hey" Elena said walking in

"Hi" Caroline said turning around

"I made some chili for you"

"Thanks"

Elena placed it on the table and looked at Caroline.

"What did he do to you?" Elena asked

"Nothing, he made me better"

"he made you into a vampire"

"He did it to save me. He's never done anything bad to me. He saved me Elena. He saved me from that horrible place"

"Did he compel you?"

"No, he found me in Chicago. And he saved me"

"What were you doing in Chicago?"

"Running. He saved me, he made me better, I owe him everything"

Elena backed away from her slowly.

"You've been sired to him"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you feel this sense of loyalty to him for no reason. Face it blondie you're his puppet now. " Damon said from the doorway

"I'm no one's puppet" Caroline said

"You're sired to Klaus. He owns you" Elena said

"He doesn't own me" Caroline said

"Whatever he wants you to do, you do, without question." Damon said

"That's not true!" Caroline yelled

"How do you know? He's messed with your head and you don't even know it! And you're sired to him! He can compel vampires, do you know that?" Elena yelled

"He wouldn't" Caroline said in disbelief

"He can and has. I'm surprised he lets you wear clothes" Damon said

Caroline punched him across the face. He went back a few steps and then grabbed her by the neck and slammed her onto the floor.

"I'm older and stronger than you little girl" Damon said

"But I'm angrier!" Caroline yelled back as she broke his hand and threw him off her

She quickly vamp sped out of the room and down the stairs. She made it to the door and opened it when she saw Alaric standing there.

"Hello sunshine" Alaric said

Caroline backed away from the door. Stefan stood next to her and walked up to him.

"You're not invited" Stefan said as he slammed the door shut

* * *

Klaus arrived to Mystic Falls in the early morning. He had called all his hybrids in the area to come with him. He had an idea where Caroline was. He was at Elena's house. He looked up at the windows and saw one of them had the curtains drawn. Caroline must have been in there.

Caroline sat on the bed in the dark room. She felt something strange. She got up and went to the window. She hid behind the curtains but she could sense he was there. Klaus with his hybrids around him walked to the house. He walked towards the window and jumped up. He landed on a branch near the window.

"Sweetheart, are you there?" Klaus asked

The curtain moved, and Caroline peeked out for a second. The sun burned her and she moved the curtain back.

"I'm here sweetheart. I'm going to get you out of there. I won't leave without you"

Caroline couldn't believe that he came back for her. Her emotions took over and she started to cry. Klaus could hear her crying.

"What's wrong love?"

Suddenly the window opened. Caroline launched herself at him. Flying out of the window towards him. Her skin started to burn as she wrapped her arms around him. Klaus tried to cover her body and quickly pulled them both out of the tree down to the ground. He put her in the shade but her she was still burning. He quickly took his jacket off to cover her. He knew she wouldn't last long out in the sun. She was still crying. First it was out of joy that he had come back for her, but now it was out of pain.

Klaus reached into the pocket of his jacket. He grabbed her hand. Exposing her hand to the sun, it burned quickly. She cried out in pain.

"Trust me love" Klaus said

"Klaus" Caroline cried

Klaus slipped a ring onto her finger. The burning stopped. Caroline opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer burning and that her skin was starting to heal. She looked at her hand in amazement. She saw the ring on her finger.

"How?" Caroline asked

"The ring" Klaus answered

Caroline looked at the ring on her finger. It looked very old. Klaus helped Caroline up. He picked her up into his arms and carried her. She was still staring at the ring. The door to Elena's house opened.

"Look who it is, if it isn't our neighborhood hybrid" Damon said

Klaus looked over at his hybrids who all descended upon Damon. Klaus ran with Caroline. She held onto him tightly. She could hear his heart beating faster. He carried her to the edge of town near his house. One of his hybrids was driving a car and stopped. Klaus got in, putting Caroline inside with him.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine" Caroline said looking at her hand

"You were burned badly, you need to feed" Klaus said offering her his wrist

"But you said I couldn't bite you"

"Have at it, it will make you stronger"

Caroline bit into his wrist and swallowed mouthfuls of his blood. Klaus stroked her hair as she fed from him. He started to feel weak and pulled his wrist away.

"That's enough" Klaus said

"I want more"

Caroline pushed him down onto the seat and climbed on top of him.

"You came back for me"

"Of course"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Caroline smiled and kissed him roughly. She began tearing at his clothes. Klaus stopped her and pushed her slightly.

"We're not exactly alone love"

"Can't you make him not hear us?"

"it doesn't work like that"

"You can compel vampires can't you? So make him forget"

"Who told you that?"

Caroline realized she had said too much and backed away from him. He sat up and looked at her.

"Are you mad?" Caroline asked

"No, who told you this?"

"Elena's friends, the two other vampires. One of them broke my neck, just like your sister"

"I'll deal with her when I see her, that and how she took the plane, left without me and left you unguarded"

"I don't need a guard"

"You're still very young, not even a week old, " Klaus said lifting her chin up, "You have much to learn"

"Have you, have you ever compelled me?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Do you have a sire bond with me?"

"Yes"

"Is that why I feel so loyal to you?"

"What is this about? What have they been putting in your head?"

"Tell me, is this why I'm like this?!"

"No, yes apparently I do have a sire bond with you, but I've never imposed my will upon you. I felt you Caroline, I felt you calling out to me. I wanted to find you because I care about you. They're just trying to confuse you because they hate me"

"Why do they hate you?"

"Because of what I am"

"That's like totally racist"

Klaus laughed a bit and then pulled her closer into his arms. She buried her face into his neck.

"I have many enemies sweetheart. Many who wish to kill me, and they will stop at nothing until I'm dead. I've never compelled you, never imposed my will on you. You are what you always have been, free."

"I wasn't free until you found me."

* * *

"This was not part of the plan" Elena said

"Well duh, we didn't expect Klaus to show up with his hybrid army and run off with her, especially in the daytime. He really wanted her back" Damon said kicking his feet up

"She didn't have a daylight ring, he took a huge risk trying to get her. She's a young vampire, she could have burnt up in a matter of minutes" Stefan said

"So he's obsessed with her. We have to get her back" Elena said

"No we don't. We are not doing anything. You are staying here" Damon said

"No, I'm going with you. I'm her friend, I can reach her" Elena said

"Oh like how she reached for her neck?" Damon said

"Damon's right on this, Caroline has no control over herself, being with Klaus doesn't help. And we still have Alaric to deal with" Stefan said

"I'm going, Ric trusts me" Elena said

"For now" Damon said

"Jeremy have any luck reaching Rose?" Stefan asked

"He hasn't said anything yet. And all he knows is that someone named Mary turned Rose" Elena said

"Great" Damon said

Caroline was looking at the ring on her finger. She wondered where it came from. It was a gold ring, simple in design with a blue stone in the middle.

"What is it sweetheart?" Klaus asked

Caroline looked down as Klaus was laying across the back with his head in her lap.

"I just wondered where you got this ring from" Caroline asked

"It's mine actually. I don't need it anymore"

"Right, and you kept it this whole time"

"Sentimental value. My mother spelled it for me"

"It does look old, like you"

The car suddenly stopped, launching both of them out of their seats. Klaus sat up and looked over at his hybrid who's head was leaning on the steering wheel.

"Well that's unfortunate" Klaus said

"What happened?" Caroline asked

"Looks like we've run into a detour" Klaus said getting out of the car

Alaric was standing there, holding his stake in his hands.

"You and I have unfinished business" Alaric said

"Stay in the car love"

* * *

I've always wondered what Klaus did with his daylight ring. Yes I know, the rings are only made for specific vamps but hey, it's my story. And no I have no abandoned where have you been you know that other story I wrote. It just needs some time that's all. Questions, comments, concerns and cookies can be sent at my tumblr. thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for reading. No beta still. I know this is a shorter chapter. See you at the bottom

* * *

Caroline looked out the open door and saw Klaus standing there facing Alaric. She tried to keep up with what was happening, they were both incredibly fast and when they started fighting, it was just a blur. Finally she saw Klaus push the stake into Alaric's chest. Alaric just smiled.

"You can't kill me" Alaric said as he threw Klaus to the ground

Alaric drove the stake towards Klaus's chest, but Klaus stopped him. He could see the stake inch closer to him. Caroline jumped out of the car and knocked Alaric off Klaus. Klaus stood up and grabbed Caroline.

"I told you to stay in the car!" Klaus yelled

"Your welcome!" Caroline yelled back

Alaric flashed back and looked at both of them. A car was driving towards them and suddenly stopped. Elena got out of the car running towards them.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Elena yelled

"Elena go home" Alaric said

"No, I won't leave without her" Elena said

"You can have her, I just need to kill Klaus"

"Caroline" Elena extended her hand out

Caroline just looked at it.

"You'll be free of his sire bond" Elena said

"I don't want to be free of it" Caroline said

"You don't know what you're saying. He's making you say this"

"No he's not"

"You won't know until he's gone"

"And what if you're wrong?! What if I'm in love with him? Ever think that's the reason why I'm with him? And you'd take it away from me!"

"Caroline! What's he done to you?"

"Enough of this! Let's go" Alaric said

Klaus was too distracted when Caroline said she was in love with him. He never thought anyone would ever love him. Caroline looked over at him, and her face changed.

"Klaus!" Caroline pushed him out of the way

Klaus fell back and watched Alaric drive the stake into her shoulder. He pulled it out and shoved her to the ground.

"I missed" Alaric said

Klaus flashed over to the car, pulled the door off and hit Alaric with it. He hit him a few more times before sending him flying back. Klaus grabbed Caroline and quickly vamp sped away.

"Well that was pointless" Damon said

"His sire bond must be pretty strong" Elena said

"Or maybe your friend is just crazy" Damon said

"She needs our help"

"No she doesn't. She's made it clear she doesn't want your help. The sooner you accept that the sooner we can kill Klaus already"

* * *

Klaus had taken her to a motel after he compelled himself a room. Caroline was healing but there was still blood everywhere. She had passed out and Klaus carried her into the room. His phone started to ring.

"What?" Klaus answered

"Good to hear from you too brother" Rebekah said

"Where are you?"

"I heard you needed a plane. I only went up to New York, but I'm back now"

"I need you to come here and help me"

"You need my help? That's a first"

"Just hurry"

* * *

Caroline was dreaming again. It was just swirls of color and loud voices. Nothing made sense, just that she was floating in colors. She was weightless but still felt someone trying to pull at her. She didn't understand it. She reached out to touch the swirls of color and they disappeared at her touch. She didn't understand.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out

Klaus opened the door and Rebekah stood there holding a bag. She dropped it on the ground and walked in. Klaus picked up the bag and closed the door.

"You weren't followed were you?" Klaus asked

"Really? Are you really going to ask me that?" Rebekah said as she looked around the room, "What happened to her?"

"She took a stake that was meant for me"

Rebekah turned and looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Really? Too bad it missed"

"She saved me, again. I owe her everything"

"Well isn't that convenient"

"I don't care what you think. She risked everything for me, when she was human, and she risked everything again for me as a vampire"

"You are completely hopeless"

"And you're still a brat"

Klaus opened the bag and took out some of the clothes that Rebekah brought. He walked over to Caroline who was laying on the bed. He started to remove her bloodied clothing.

"Have you no decency?" Rebekah asked

"What? I'm changing her clothes"

"She's still a girl! And you are clearly still a boy!"

"Rebekah! I've seen her intimately before"

"Fine!"

"Besides we still have mother's creation trying to kill us"

"And he has that stake"

"Mother made sure that he'd never be killed. He tied his life to a human life"

"So kill the human"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"It's complicated"

"No it's not! I'll kill them myself!"

"You will do no such thing!"

"It's the doppelganger isn't it? Mother connected his life to hers, because she knew you'd never kill her"

"Don't get any ideas"

"I'm tired of running Nik, I've spent the last thousand years running. First from Michael and now this. I want to live my life already!"

"No Rebekah, don't even think about it"

"Don't tell me what to do! All this time I've stood by you, when no one else would, when everyone else abandoned you, I never did! Not Finn, not Kol, not Elijah, me! And you're going to replace me with that?!" Rebekah glared at Caroline's body

"Stop it!"

"Oh I will!" Rebekah flashed out of the room

Klaus wanted to chase after her but he was still changing Caroline and he couldn't leave her. He finished changing her and pulled her up into his arms.

"Caroline, sweetheart, you have to wake up. We can't stay here long" Klaus said

Caroline was still floating, now sure what was happening. She heard his voice calling out to her. She looked around.

"Klaus where are you?"

She heard his voice again and felt something burning from her insides. She screamed out in pain. Her eyes flew open as she jumped forward. Klaus held onto her.

"Sweetheart, it's ok, it's me, you're safe" Klaus said

Caroline looked around and then up at Klaus who was holding her. She didn't know how she got there or where she was.

"What happened" Caroline asked

"You pushed me out of the way and got staked in your shoulder"

"Oh"

"I thought you promised me you wouldn't be so reckless with your life"

"He was going to stake you, and you weren't even paying attention!"

"I was a bit distracted"

"By what? There was a crazy vampire hunter trying to kill you!"

"You said you were in love with me"

Caroline looked away as she felt her cheeks flush pink. She was embarrassed that she had said it first. And she wasn't sure if he even felt the same way. Klaus lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"I never thought I'd ever hear anyone say those words about me. You are truly something amazing Caroline"

Caroline smiled back at him.

"I owe you everything Caroline, everything. You've saved me twice. anything you want, it's yours"

"I just want to be with you" Caroline said as she hugged him

"Alright, then we have to go. Go far away from here. He'll come for me, he'll never stop. We'd always be running"

"Then I'll run with you. Don't leave me behind"

"Never, let's go"

* * *

Rebekah was at Elena's house. She didn't have an invitation so she had to be creative. She decided to start a fire around the house to flush her out. She watched as the fire grow and as Damon ran out. She knew the two brothers would never leave her side. She flashed over to him and broke his neck. She heard Stefan flash behind her and she threw him to the ground and held him there.

"Too late" Stefan said

Rebekah heard the sound of the truck drive off. Matt had driven off with Elena.

"You think I won't find her?" Rebekah said

"She's got a head start sweetheart"

Rebekah threw him against the tree and chased after the truck. She knew that she could rip Elena out of the truck, but she wanted to have some fun.

* * *

Alaric kicked Damon as he lay on the ground.

"Wake up sleeping ugly, we have originals to kill" Alaric said

"Too early for killing today" Damon said with his eyes closed

"You two are useless" Alaric said

"Right back at you" Damon said as he sat up

"I'm starting to get the feeling you don't want me to kill Klaus"

"Oh no, we want you to kill Klaus. We'll throw you a party with balloons and cake when you do"

"Right"

"Do I detect sarcasm there?"

Suddenly Alaric started coughing and fell to the ground. Damon got up and flashed over to him. Alaric was coughing up water. Damon bent down and picked him.

"No! You can't! This can't be happening!" Damon yelled

Alaric started to turn grey as the water coughed up from his lungs.

"No, you can't die! You can't die"

Stefan had already chased after Elena in Matt's truck. He had seen the truck dive into the water. He jumped into the water to save them.

* * *

Klaus led Caroline to the plane that Rebekah had originally taken. He found Rebekah inside with her feet up on the seat across from her.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked her

"Nothing" Rebekah answered

Caroline didn't say anything as she sat down.

"You are far too happy with yourself. What did you do?"

"I got rid of our problem"

Klaus grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up.

"What did you do?!"

"I killed the doppelganger wench! I did it for us Nik!"

"How could you!?" his grip on her neck tightening

"We don't have to run anymore. You don't need hybrids you have me, you have your family"

"What I have is a spoiled brat that doesn't know her place!"

"You would kill me for something so petty?"

"You are not my sister, you are not my family, you are nothing to me"

"Klaus" Caroline placed her hand on his shoulder

Klaus turned and looked back at Caroline.

"What?" Klaus yelled

"Did she really kill Elena?" Caroline asked

"I did, and I'd do it again if I could. You rely too much on your hybrids than your own family" Rebekah said

"At least they listen to me! Now I can't make anymore hybrids" Klaus yelled

"Why do you need Elena to make hybrids?" Caroline asked

"You didn't tell her did you? I'm sure she'll be happy to know how you killed her friend before, how you tried to drain her of her blood, how you wanted to take Elena with you all over the world just to make hybrids" Rebekah said

"Enough!" Klaus snapped her neck and let her fall onto the floor

He turned back to face Caroline. She had backed away from him slowly. She was afraid of him.

"Were you going to bring Elena with you?"

"No, I just needed her blood to make hybrids."

"Everyone loves Elena, everyone always picks Elena. Even now."

"No Caroline"

"Don't touch me! I thought you were different. I thought you freed me, but you just made me into a monster."

Caroline ran to the door but Klaus was faster. He grabbed onto her and pushed her against the wall.

"Forgive me" Klaus said

Caroline was afraid of him. She struggled against him. Klaus looked into her eyes, the same eyes that were once warm and loving to him were now filled with fear. And with his hand he quickly snapped her neck. She fell and he carried her and placed her in a seat. He went to the pilot and compelled him to take off.

* * *

And that's all she wrote for now. Actually I did wrote more to this chapter but I didn't like how it turned out. So that's it for now. real life is catching up so I don't know when the next update will be, but don't worry I haven't abandoned anything. reviews are welcome. ask me questions or whatever on my tumblr. same name.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thank you all for reading, for your reviews, comments, alerts, favorites, etc. Here it is. The end of this story. It's been an interesting ride. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Caroline awoke in a bed not familiar to her. She looked around and realized she was in a hotel room somewhere. She could hear Klaus talking in the other room.

Klaus was looking down at Rebekah whom he had daggered and placed in a coffin.

"Maybe in another century I'll be able to tolerate you" Klaus said as he closed the lid

Caroline dashed for the door. She reached onto the doorknob and turned it. She opened the door only to have it slam shut. She turned and saw Klaus standing next to her. She backed away and ran. Klaus was faster and trapped her in the room with the coffin. She turned around and saw him standing there.

"Are you done now?" Klaus asked

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes"

Klaus looked hurt. He didn't believe that she would be afraid of him, then again he did snap her neck. He walked over to the coffin, his hand gliding along the top. He went and poured himself a drink.

"Thirsty love?" Klaus asked

"No"

"You haven't fed yet, you must be getting thirsty and tired"

"What did you do to her?"

"Her who? Oh you mean my annoying sister? She won't be bothering us for a while"

"Did you kill her?"

"No, I wish. She can't be killed. She's just away for now"

"You put her in a box"

"Yes, she was quite annoying, and she won't be bothering you anymore"

"What are you going to do to me? Put me in a box like her?"

"Why would you think such a thing? Have I ever given you a reason to be afraid of me?"

"You want Elena"

"I only want her blood. She is a means to an end. I don't love her, I love you. Do you not love me anymore?"

"You scare me"

"How can I acquit myself with you then?"

"Let me go"

"Go where? You can barely control yourself, it would be a good idea to set you free into the world"

"Will you let me go?"

"If that's what you want. Though I distinctively remember you saying that you wanted to run away with me to see the world. I offered you anything you wanted in the world, and you asked for that. And here we are and all you want is to run away from me. What happened?"

"You want Elena to make hybrids. Everyone wants Elena. I won't be second to her or anyone"

"You're not. She's just a blood bag"

"She's my friend!"

"Now she's your friend"

"Why do you need hybrids?"

"To protect myself and you from my many enemies. You don't survive for a thousand years and not cross a few people"

"Are they slaves to you? Do they have free will? Do I even have free will?"

"The sire bond keeps them loyal to me. And I haven't imposed my will on you. Everything that happened between us was before you were turned, when you were still human."

"Did you compel me as a human?"

"No, if I did you would remember it, why do you doubt me?"

"Why did you follow me that day in Chicago? Was I just a blood bag to you?"

"No, you were never a blood bag. I've never fed off you, except that time when you tried to kill yourself."

"Then why did you follow me?"

"Honestly? It was your scent"

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Your scent was different. Different from all the humans around you. It drew me to you, lured me to you, like a siren. But it would fade over time. I realized it was the strongest when I would first meet you. It was strongest when I found you there. I realized it was all the drugs they injected you with"

"Stop it!"

"Sweetheart you asked"

"You only wanted me because I was crazy"

"No, I wanted you because you were different. I still want you"

"I can't do this. I don't know if you're going to put me in a box with your sister"

"You really think that lowly of me? I've never given you a reason to be afraid of me. I've never done anything to hurt you, I've never lied to you. And now you doubt me."

"I don't know what you want from me. I'm afraid. I don't know who you are anymore!"

"Caroline, I'm still the same"

"I don't know who I am anymore, what I am"

Klaus pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Sweetheart don't be afraid of me"

"You used to make me feel safe, you don't anymore"

Klaus dropped his arms and pulled away from her.

"If that's how you feel" Klaus said as he walked away

* * *

Caroline was sleeping when Klaus walked into her room. He walked closer to her and sat onto the bed trying not to wake her. With her head on her pillow she laid on her side, facing away from him.

"Caroline, are you awake?" Klaus asked

Caroline was asleep, dreaming of her human life. Klaus looked into her dream. She was dreaming of being back in Mystic Falls. She was going to high school with her friends Elena and Bonnie. Klaus left her dream and looked over at her sleeping form.

"So you now you're afraid of me, just like everyone else. You were the one thing I thought I had. I haven't felt this about anyone since I was human. And now you're just like them. I suppose all good things come to an end then don't they? I don't regret finding you that day. I don't regret following you. I don't regret any of it. I just wish you knew that I loved you. I wish you'd believe me. But apparently everyone else's words hold more weight than mine."

Klaus reached out to touch her but stopped.

"I will give you whatever you want because I love you. Maybe someday you'll realize that"

Klaus got up and left the room quietly. Caroline's eyes were open as the tears fell quietly down her face. She rolled over and looked at the closed door.

* * *

Caroline awoke in the morning and went to shower. She got dressed and came out and saw that Klaus and the coffin were gone. She looked around the hotel room and realized he had left. Panic swept through her. He had left her. She didn't understand what was happening. She ran to the door and opened it. And there he stood.

"I see you're awake sweetheart" Klaus said as he walked in

"Where did you go?" Caroline asked

"Coffee?" Klaus handed her the cup

Caroline looked up at him and then back to the coffee cup.

"Wait, this is from-"

"That lovely place you wanted to get coffee from in Seattle"

"How did you-"

"Hybrids"

"You mean your slaves"

"If you want to get technical here, they're just sired to me"

"Like I am to you"

"You are, and I felt your panic when you thought I was gone"

"I was scared"

"Yes you've been feeling a lot of that lately"

"You're the one doing it"

"I brought you coffee love, how is that scary?"

"Do you want Elena?"

"No, I only want her blood. Why are we rehashing this over and over again?"

"Because I'm an insecure, crazy, neurotic, control freak on crack right now! And I need to know!"

"Stop!" Klaus grabbed onto her arms

"Why didn't you leave me there? Why did you have to find me for? I would have broken out again"

"Because you deserve better than that. You have a light inside you, and it was being diminished by being in there. I couldn't leave you there"

"Do you still want me?"

"Yes, why would you ever doubt that? Why do you doubt me?"

Caroline didn't answer. Instead she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. She wanted to see if it was still there. If she still loved him. She felt his arms wrap around her as his lips parted for hers. Caroline pulled her lips away, keeping her eyes closed still. Her forehead pressed against his, she felt his hand reach up and hold onto hers.

"Do you want me or your hybrids?" Caroline asked

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at her. He pulled away slightly.

"Why would you ask me that?" Klaus asked

"Because I want to know. Who do you want more?"

"Caroline, be reasonable"

"No, tell me, who do you want more"

"I love you, but I need my hybrids for protection. To protect you"

"I'm a vampire"

"Yes, and unlike me a wooden stake through your heart will end you. The sun will burn you without a daylight ring. You have weaknesses sweetheart, and I will not let anyone or anything hurt you"

"Then let them go. They all had lives before, friends, family, loved ones who are wondering where they are. You're keeping them here against their will."

"Sweetheart"

"No, it's like what they did to me, they kept me alive, but pumped so many drugs into me that I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't control my body, I was trapped. I wasn't free until I escaped and saw the world again, until you found me. Just give them a choice"

"They'll leave"

"Then they'll leave, you still have me"

Klaus reached up and cupped her face in his hand.

"Do I?" Klaus asked

"Yes, and you're annoying sister"

"I have to teach you how to fight, how to-"

"Shush, we can do all that, but you have to give them a choice first"

"Alright"

"But can we keep your sister in the coffin a while longer?"

* * *

Caroline followed Klaus blindly, she held onto his hand as he led her. She had on a blindfold.

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline asked

"Trust me sweetheart, you'll like it"

"I have no idea where we are"

"We're almost here"

Caroline realized Klaus stopped and she stopped as well. She could feel Klaus behind her, his warm breath on her ear as he whispered.

"Trust me"

Klaus removed the blindfold and waited for Caroline's reaction. She looked at what was in front of her. She let out a small gasp. She turned to Klaus who stood there watching her.

"You did this?" Caroline asked

"Yes, anything for you"

Caroline launched herself at him. She hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"I can't believe you did this" Caroline said

"Believe it sweetheart."

Caroline looked back and smiled. She released her grip on him and walked towards the house. She stopped at the steps. She looked up towards the door of the house. It was just as she remembered it. She saw the numbers on the house and held her tears in. She walked up the steps and reached the door. She reached for the doorknob and stopped. She knew that Klaus had rebuilt her house. He had made it look exactly as she remembered it. But she also knew that when she opened the door her mother wouldn't be on the other side.

"It's yours sweetheart. You own the house" Klaus said

"Thank you, but I don't want to go inside"

"Why not?"

"Because she won't be in there"

"There are some things I cannot do"

"I know. Take me somewhere"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere"

"Look what Santa brought me" Damon said from behind them

Caroline and Klaus looked back and saw Damon standing there.

"Nice of you to visit. You really should have written" Damon said

"Don't you and your brother have to fight over the same girl for the rest of eternity?" Klaus said standing in front of Caroline

"Stefan's babysitting her now. She's having a few issues adjusting" Damon said

"Baby vampires" Klaus said

"Now that you're back, you can deal with him"

"Who?"

Klaus heard the gun being fired and flashed in front of Caroline covering her body with his. He felt the wooden bullets pierce into his back. He fell onto Caroline who tried to hold him up.

"Klaus?! Klaus?!" Caroline yelled

"Here he comes, you might want to run Blondie" Damon said as he moved aside

Conner walked towards them, with his gun pointed at them. Caroline looked at Klaus's bleeding back.

"Klaus wake up!" Caroline yelled

"Meet our new resident vampire hunter, he's a lot more aggressive than the last one. I think his sister can try drowning this one again" Damon said

Conner pointed his gun at Caroline.

"Your boyfriend's dead" Conner said

Klaus awoke in Caroline's arms. He grabbed her and quickly flashed away. Conner turned and saw that Damon had left too.

* * *

Elena was feeding off Matt again. Damon walked in and pushed her away.

"Stop doing that! You're only suppose to take a little, not drain him completely!" Damon yelled

"I want more" Elena whined

"You always want more"

Damon turned to Matt and compelled him to leave and forget what happened. Damon then turned back to Elena.

"Guess who's back in town. I'll give you a hint, she's blonde and bat shit crazy"

* * *

Klaus ended up taking Caroline to the old Mikaelson mansion. He set her down and then leaned against the wall. Caroline wondered what was wrong. She noticed that the wooden bullets weren't pushing their way out of his back. She placed her hands on his back.

"Why aren't you pushing them out yet?" Caroline asked

"These aren't normal wooden bullets. You'll have to dig them out"

"Gross"

* * *

Klaus lay on the couch without a shirt on. Caroline was trying to dig out the wooden bullet with a knife. She was making a huge bloody mess in the process.

"You need to work on your knife skills love" Klaus said

"I've never done this before"

"Stop making these small cuts, just cut around it and dig it out"

"you know you can do this yourself, oh wait you can't"

"I'll teach you knife skills as well"

Caroline made a deep cut and Klaus gritted his teeth together. She dug the blade into his back more and tried to push the bullet out. She reached in and it burned her hand. She pulled her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked

"It burns" Caroline reached back in and pulled the wooden bullet out

Klaus turned around and looked at Caroline who looked at her fingers.

"They must be soaked in vervain" Klaus said

"This vampire hunter doesn't kid around. There's some weird markings on it"

Klaus looked over at the bullet on the floor. He had seen these markings before.

"Carry on, do you want some gloves?"

"I'll manage" Caroline said as she dug the knife into his back

* * *

Stefan was avoiding Elena as Damon was teaching her how to feed from people. The front door to their house opened and Klaus and Caroline walked in. Stefan walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"Seems like you have a vampire hunter problem. And of course you pointed him in my direction" Klaus said

Caroline followed him in. Klaus poured himself a drink and Caroline sat down on the couch. Stefan followed them.

"What do you want? Elena's a vampire now, you can't use her blood anymore" Stefan said

"Always to the point. Alright then, that vampire hunter is worth a lot more to you alive then dead"

"You're kidding"

"He's part of the five. Some ancient mystical blah blah blah, the point is, on that hunter is a map to the ultimate weapon to destroy vampires. But before you get all scared, let me tell you it's rather anti-climatic"

Elena and Damon walked into the living room when they heard Klaus talking.

"The weapon in question, if it really does exist, is a so called cure. It will turn vampires back into humans. Oh there's my doppelganger"

"what the hell is he talking about?" Damon asked

"if what you're saying is true, then we can be human again" Stefan said

"yes you all can be human, but the hunter has the map, so you'll have to play nice with him"

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Stefan asked

"Really? I have no desire to make more hybrids. And since she's a vampire anyways it's not like I have much of a choice. You however Stefan with your eternal broading and self loathing, would jump at the chance of being human again wouldn't you? Grow old, be weak, allow sickness to take your frail body? The hunter is the key"

"Why are you telling us this?" Damon asked

"Because it's your problem and you should deal with it" Klaus answered

"This cure is real? I can be human again?" Elena asked

"Yes, haven't you been listening?" Caroline added

"I don't have to be like this then. I can be normal again" Elena said

"Alright then, you deal with the hunter and I'm leaving town. Let's never do this again" Klaus said finishing his drink and walking out

Caroline got up and followed him. Stefan stopped her.

"Why are you going with him?" Stefan asked

"Because he made me better, he freed me" Caroline answered

"And he'll get rid of you when he's done with you"

"Maybe, but I'm not staying here"

Caroline followed Klaus out the door, and held onto his hand. They walked down the driveway.

"Are you ready to see the world now love?" Klaus asked

"Yes"

"Did you want the cure?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I'm stronger now, I can take care of myself. No one can hurt me like that anymore. And I do miss being human sometimes, but I was so scared and weak back then. I'm happier now, I'm happier because of you"

"You seemed pretty happy with that knife in my back"

"If being a vampire means I can spend forever with you, then I'll take it"

"Let's get out of this one trick pony town"

* * *

Klaus was driving out of Mystic Falls. He couldn't wait to get as far away from there as possible.

"Stop the car" Caroline said

"What?"

"Just stop the car"

Klaus stopped the car and Caroline got out.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Klaus said as he got out of the car

"This bridge, has so many bad memories. Elena's parents died here. I got into an accident here that put me in the hospital. This is the only bridge leading out of town. It's like it's cursed or something. Trying to keep everyone in"

"Is there a reason why we're standing on this cursed bridge then?"

"This is where I died"

"What are you talking about love?"

"When they took me, after they killed my mom, they drove me away, and it was like part of me knew that who I was back there had died. I wasn't Caroline Miss Mystic Falls or Caroline student body president. I'm Caroline the vampire now."

Caroline climbed onto the ledge of the bridge looking over at the water. Klaus walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked

"I hate this bridge. I hope this is the last time I'll ever see it again. I'm having a funeral for the old Caroline. She doesn't exist anymore. Here lies Caroline Forbes, bratty daughter, control freak, high school dance planner extraordinaire, Miss Mystic Falls, and mental patient. May she rest in peace"

Caroline looked over at Klaus who was leaning on the railing of the bridge.

"You'll always catch me right?" Caroline asked

"Always"

Caroline smiled as she let go and let her body fall towards the water. She smiled knowing that Klaus would catch her. Her body never hit the water, instead Klaus raced down and across the water to catch her and bring her to the other side. She looked up at him amazed that his clothes weren't wet. He held her in his arms.

"How did you-"

"I'll always catch you, love"

* * *

Thank each and everyone of you for reading and staying with me this long! I'm so amazed that people read my stories. Some of you may have wanted this story to go on but honestly my muse has left and this is what she left me. That I haven't been watching American Horror Story lately. I wanted to give them a "happy ending" cause we all know Klaroline is endgame here. This isn't the epic conclusion but it's my ending because it's real life. somewhat. Thank you all for reading, it makes me want to keep writing.


End file.
